Chi no namida
by Shirae
Summary: Cando menos lo deseas, es cuando el pasado vuelve a ti y decide mostrarle a todos la verdad de un pasado doloroso. KakaxO.C, ShikaTem, NaruHina
1. Prologo

**CAPITULO 1- PROLOGO**

En aquella llanura cercana al río, ahora teñido de rojo, cundaba por doquier la sangre. Allá donde miraras estaba teñido de rojo y miembros esparcidos por el suelo lejos del cuerpo al que pertenecían. Ese hermoso paraje que había sido en el pasado, hoy, no era más que el campo de batalla de una cruel disputa por la conquista del país.

Una niña de aparentes siete años estaba en el centro, observando la sangre del enemigo que brotaba de sus manos. Una docena de hombres tendidos a su pies, decapitados, y sus espadas en lo alto protegiéndola. Su inocencia se perdió a causa de una cruel guerra. Nada se podía hacer por ella, tan solo el echo de que viera aquello podría parar aquella carnicería, sin embargo sus ojos verdes eran ciegos.

Pese a que ella quería parar, una voz interior más fuerte le pedía que continuara matando a los que se interpusieran en su camino. Era una niña poseída por una bestia inmunda, a causa de eso, solo era consciente parcialmente de sus actos. Incluso a su paso habían fallecido, en sus manos, varios de los suyos. Dos jóvenes gennins, tres kunoichis y un jounnin.

Aquella batalla se les había ido de las manos, pese a que habían ganado, si la joven chica seguía asesinando a los suyos, la única en pie sería ella misma.

En la lejanía se avistó a un fornido hombre de cabellera larga y blanca, sin embargo no era demasiado mayor. Era un enemigo, un jounnin de Konohagakure. Se acercó con relativa convicción dispuesto a acabar con la matanza.

Plantose frente a la muchacha, ella en guardia le esperaba pues lo había oído llegar, y esquivó ágilmente los mandobles que le propiciaba encima, prácticamente seguidos. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido agarró las manos de ella impidiéndole atacar y la arrojó al suelo sin contemplaciones. Dos de los hombres que estaban cerca de los dos, observando la pelea, corrieron para sujetarle ambas manos y, tras eso, el apuesto muchacho le levantó la camisa dejando el estomago al aire asegurándose de no fallar cuándo le pusiera el sello. Dispuesto a sellarla empezó a acumular chacra en su mano. Estaba listo, y con un poco de suerte el ataque surgiría efecto. Acertó en la espalda pues, en los últimos segundos, la chica de cabellera negra, había conseguido zafarse del encierro de los otros dos hombres causándoles grabes heridas internas, por suerte, poco después el sello empezó a surgir efecto y fue encerrando, despacio, a la bestia de nuevo en su lugar provocándole intenso dolor a la portadora.

Se despertó aquella mañana con los pulmones faltos de aire, boqueando continuamente logró calmarse un poco e ir regulando su respiración. No entendía aquellas visiones pues ella no hubo visto nada de lo sucedido. Quizás quedara traumatizada por la muerte de sus padres en la guerra y visualizara la batalla según se contaba en la historia.

Sin perder tiempo, aprovechó su desvelo matutino para comenzar a preparase la mochila que debía llevar al largo viaje de tres días que le esperaba tan sólo cruzar la frontera de la villa con el desierto. Al terminar ya se había olvidado de su sueño.

Por la calle le deseaban suerte para el viaje. Frases como: "Vuelve pronto..." o "Cuidado por donde vas en la ida y a la vuelta..." salían de las bocas de las ancianas que mas conocía y que la habían visto crecer durante veintinueve años. Ella sonreía con cortesía de cada vez. No podía perder ni un minuto. Su venganza se encontraba al otro lado del país de la lluvia. El viento azotaba su cabello azabache y zarandeaba sus ropas mientras su mirada fija se clavaba en el desierto horizonte.

Apenas tardó dos días en atravesar el desierto y el pase entre la aldea oculta de la lluvia y Konohagakure, ante ella se avistaba un camino directo a su destino y pese a estar convencida de su decisión tenía miedo de continuar con su viaje.

…

Lejos de allí, en otros lares, un hombre de cabellera blanca leía su habitual libro mientras paseaba solo por las calles vacías de gente. Tras de si sintió una mirada asesina, sin embargo al girarse no vio ni sintió a nadie. Al encaminarse de nuevo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda avisándole del mal augurio que se avecinaba con rápidas alas sobre él.

…

A escasos kilómetros de ella se hallaba su meta final, desorientada, a causa de no conocer demasiado bien la zona, tropezó con un joven que paseaba por allí y que parecía tomar el mismo camino que ella. Se arrimó por detrás y le tocó el hombro con cuidado. Amablemente se dirigió a él, cuando le pareció que se había volteado para verla.

-Disculpe por mi torpeza… pero no puedo…- comenzó a excusarse, pero no termino a frase a causa de que él le interrumpió

-Si ya veo…

-¿Se dirige a Konoha?

- Si… ¿por?- preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro con cierto desinterés

- Le agradecería mucho que me guiara y acompañara por aquí, no conozco el camino y temo perderme- explicó haciéndole una leve reverencia para dar a entender su agradecimiento cuando él dijo que si.

- … Pero con una condición…solo si me tuteas…- contestó despacio y vagamente. Solo cuándo la mujer intrigada quiso preguntar, el, se adelantó y añadió- resulta muy problemático pero… me llamo Shikamaru Nara.

-Chitose Otonotachibana- tardó unos segundos en contestar pues ese apellido le era muy familiar- Encantada de conocerte Shikamaru.

Juntos se encaminaron por el bosque conversando o, más bien, Shikamaru escuchando el monologo de la chica, lo cierto es que tampoco él quería hablar.

* * *

Nada más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado. 

Si tenéis alguna pregunta dejadla en el **REVIEW **_(que espero que me dejéis) _xD

Por cierto: **FELIZ 2008 a todos !!!!!!**


	2. Llegada a la aldea

**CAPITULO 2- LLEGADA A LA ALDEA. **

Se hallaban los dos ante la puerta de la aldea, la cual tenía una altura superior al árbol más alto de la zona y una envergadura superior a 4 meros. Estaba completamente abierta dejando ver la bulliciosa calle principal.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había estado allí; el mismo día que juró que nunca volvería a entrar. Se rió al recordar su precipitada huída y el pensamiento que invadió su mente al recordar el suceso. Se giró hacia el chico que tenía a su lado y que la miraba con la cara de aburrimiento, cara que no había cambiado desde que se lo había encontrado en el sendero, esperando a que continuara caminando. Chisame se giro de cara a él y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias, ya puedo continuar yo. – después continuó caminando por la calle y perdiéndose en ella.

Shikamaru se quedó allí viéndola machar sin hacer nada. Despertó de su ensimismamiento al oír que alguien le llamaba. Se trataba de Izumo apoyado en cima de la mesita de entrada a la villa.

- Shikamaru ¿conoces a esa chica?- preguntó sorprendido. Igual que su compañero.

- No demasiado… me la he encontrado por el camino cuándo volvía. Es un poco rarita- contestó tranquilo sin darle importancia a la sorprendida cara de los otros dos- Chitose otono... no se que creo que se llamaba.

- ¿Crees que puede ser ella?- le preguntó el castaño al pelinegro olvidándose de Shikamaru que seguía allí, sin entender que era tan extraño en aquella chica.

-Si que parece ella si… no ha cambiado nada…

-¡¡Esto es muy gordo, hay que avisar cuanto antes a Tsunade-sama!!- grito súbitamente asustando a los otros dos presentes y a una pareja que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- Si será lo mejor… ¿Shikamaru podrías ir a entregarle este papel a Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Kotetsu entregándole el papel que acababa de escribir- nosotros no podemos movernos de aquí y es urgente.

- Que problemático…- repetía mientras aceptaba el papel y se marchaba en dirección al edificio redondo en donde se encontraba el despacho de la Hokage. Caminó despacio y sin interés, seguía sin entender que estaba ocurriendo con la chica a la que había acompañado hasta la entrada de Konoha. La había estado escuchando todo el rato y se le notaba que no era de por allí, a causa de su extraño acento, pero lo que explicaba no tenia nada más raro. Explicó que estuvo en Konoha durante el final de la guerra, que había vuelto para terminar de resolver unos asuntos importantes y que le hacia ilusión volver a ver la villa después de tanto tiempo entre otros de los muchos comentarios que intercaló. De echo, parecía de lo más normal. Aunque si que era cierto, notó que no era del todo sincera. No le dio más importancia y siguió con el trayecto hasta dar con la puerta y pedir una entrevista con Godaime Hokage.

Esperó el tiempo necesario, que no fueron más que uno minutos que a el le parecieron eternos. La puerta de la Hokage se abrió y, Shizune, salió de ella para avisarle de que ya podía entrar. Entró perezosamente, ante él estaba la gran sala de reuniones de la Godaime. Era extraño recibirla en una sala que no fuera su despacho, observó que se encontraba sepultada bajo montañas de burocracia y que apenas podía estar unos minutos por él.

- Shikamaru¿que quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo- le dijo ella aún observando los documentos que revisaba. El aludido, se acercó más a la mesa y le entregó el papel escrito. La mujer cambió su cara al leer lo que ponía en el dichoso documento que le acababan de entregar. Así decia:

"_Creemos que Chitose _

_podría haber vuelto a la ciudad."_

_Izumo & Kotetsu_

- ¿Cuándo te han dado esto?

- Cuándo he entrado con ella por la puerta. Me la encontré por el camino al volver de hacer un recado de mi padre- explicó el pelinegro tranquilo

- Vaya, vaya... así que ha vuelto otra vez...no lo puedo creer...- murmuraba la rubia más para si misma que para el resto. Los dos presentes se quedaron asombrados por la expresión malévola que presentaba Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama¿Que quiere que hagamos?- inquirió Shizune sujetando fuerte al pequeño cerdito que llevaba consigo.

- Envía a un ANBU en su busca...¡ QUE ME LA TRAIGAN !- ordenó rompiendo de un golpe la gran mesa.

- pero... ¿un ANBU? Solo es una chica...- empezó a comentar la pelinegra sin entender que sucedia. Sin embargo Tsunade la hizo callar rápido

- Shizune. Estamos hablando de Chisame. Si ha venido sola, si se ha tomado la molestia de llegar acompañada a la villa y a intentando pasar desapercibida; no se dejará coger fácilmente. Tras estas palabras las dos personas se marcharon de la sala en silencio. Caminaban los dos en silencio por los pasillos hasta que Shikamaru intrigado se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿ Quien es realmente Chitose?

- Nadie lo sabe, únicamente una persona, la única que ha sido capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias. Pero el resto, solo sabemos que fue una potente arma de Suna durante la guerra. Vivió aquí durante dos años cuando termino esta y regresó hará unos ocho años de nuevo con la intención de quedarse definitivamente, pero se marchó tres años después.- Explicó haciendo algunas pausas entre frases.

- Pero... ¿desde que se marchó al primera vez no se la volvió a ver hasta que regresó?- preguntó realmente interesado el chico. Resultaba raro que se interesara por algo en especial

- La verdad es que venía, se que daba unos días, a veces ,incluso, varios meses. Pero finalmente, aunque siempre decía que se quedaría, se marchaba y eso... que se llevaba muy bien con todos. Nunca lo entendí...a veces parecía un poco rara y ausente de si misma...- Al girar la esquina, La mujer dejó de hablar y se despidió para entrar en otra habitación y dejarlo solo, este continuó caminando para, con un poco de suerte, llegar a casa y olvidarse de ella.

* * *

**Que prontico que he actualizado xD . Normalmente tardo más**

**Miri... Eso a sido or ti ehh xD **


	3. Peligro

**CAPITULO 3- PELIGRO **

Acababa de entrar la luz de la mañana en la habitación , pero el residente de esta; un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ya estaba preparado para marcharse a entrenar junto con su compañera. Caminaba por las calles, que por aquellas horas no se veía a nadie. Todo estaba en calma. Únicamente el viento le acompañaba zarandeando su cabello. Cuando prácticamente ya había llegado a su destino – el campo de entrenamiento 8 – vio una mujer de cabello negro recostada sobre la madera de un árbol leyendo un pergamino. Sin embargo no parecía que pudiera leer nada pues esta llevaba los ojos vendados y el flequillo ante los ojos. Se acercó prudentemente a ella, pues nunca la había visto por aquellos lares, y se colocó de un salto, justo detrás. La muchacha no se inmutó, siguió observando el pergamino que contenía una serie de símbolos desconocidos para el rubio. Intentó como pudo descifrar aquel misterioso diagrama sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Vas a seguir observándome o darás la cara? – preguntó sin previo aviso la chica sin apartar los ojos del pergamino. Por su tono de voz se podía adivinar que estaba un poco irritada.

- Erg... yo.. no estaba espiándote... solo que...- comenzó a decir el rubio sin mucho éxito pues estaba muy nervioso: Aunque no sabia el porque.

- Es igual. Márchate –Dijo agitando la mano sin interés aún sin fijarse. Cuando Naruto ya estaba por irse, cambió de opinión cogiéndole del antebrazo evitando que se marchara- Espera...Naruto quiero que...

- ¿Como has sabido mi nombre?- cuestionó interrumpiendo a la chica, la cual tubo que callarse

- No hagas preguntas innecesarias...

- Pero... ¡contéstame!

- Se muchas cosas...no sufras...- contestó la chica con total tranquilidad obligando, al Uzumaki, a sentarse junto a ella. Después continuó hablándole enojada- ahora escúchame con atención; si no quieres que le cuente a tu Sensei que te he pillado espiándome, me harás un favorcito...¿eh que si? ...

- Pero si no sabes quien es mi Sensei! Además, aunque lo supieras... ¿para que me serviría?

- Naruto. Ciertamente hacerme este favor no te beneficiara en nada, pero tampoco te perjudicara y lo practico del asunto es que tienes tiempo de sobra pues Kakashi tiende a llegar siempre tres horas tarde- contestó la mujer sonriendo victoriosa obligando a Naruto a observarla directamente a la cara. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al oír de nuevo la negación por parte de él.

- No pienso aceptar, es una tontería. Me marcho. Adiós.

- No quería tener que recurrir a esto pero... dime ¿que diría la gente si se enterara de que te ha vencido una ciega?

- ¡Eso es chantaje!

- Lo se, no me gusta pero si me haces este favorcito , no solo me ayudarás a mi sino que también a más personas – comentó un tanto orgullosa de si misma. Después puso su mejor cara de pero degollado- Venga porfa...

- Que eres, ¿ de una secta o algo así? – preguntó el rubio sentado a su lado bromeando, aunque dedujo por su cara de asco que no era así. Finalmente cedió. Tampoco quería quedar mal delante de las gente

- Gracias, lo único que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente... – explico ella acercándose a su oído. En cuanto le explicó el "trabajito", Naruto se marchó a cumplirlo. Ella tan solo se quedo viéndole y despidiéndose.

... ... ... ... ...

Cerca de allí, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que lindaban con el bosque más espeso de Konoha; Dos jóvenes esperaban sentados en un banco a que llegar su Sensei, el cual , como rara vez, había llegado a la hora señalada, leyendo, como era habitual, su particular libro " Icha Icha Paradise II". Levanto la vista al quedar justo delante de esos dos. Se los miró durante un rato de silencio y al comprobar que faltaba uno preguntó por él.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- Ni idea, aún no ha llegado...-contestó levantándose- no me extrañaría que se hubiera dormido...

- Lo cierto es que no...

- Kakashi-sensei... ¿sabes si son ciertos los rumores?- se veía a Sakura muy angustiada mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Se dice por las calles que, ayer se encontraron a un Anbu muerto. Se ve que tenía el cerebro como...como si se lo hubieran explotado desde dentro...- aquella información obligó al Sensei a levantar la vista del libro, pues pese ha haber oído la primera parte del rumor no le había prestado mucha importancia y – aunque conocía al susodicho- lo que más le llamó al atención fue la segunda parte porque él conocía a la única persona capaz de cometer semejante asesinato. Sin embargo decidió fingir estar desinformado y continuar leyendo su libro.

- Es cierto que murió, pero no se las causas.

- Pero Kakashi ¿no es peligrosa esa persona? Digo que... si fue capaz de matar a un Anbu de esa forma... tiene que tener un inmenso poder...- mientras Sakura comenzaba sus cavilaciones y comederos de cabeza; Sai estaba ya cansado de esperar y con su habitual e irritante falsa sonrisa añadió...

- ¿ Comenzamos a entrenar?

... ... ... ... ...

Naruto salió corriendo del claro en el que estaba en dirección al despacho de la Godaime cuando, sin previo aviso, de una esquina de la calle salió una chica, con la cual chocó sin querer.

- Lo siento... a sido mi culpa- se disculpó el rubio levantándose del suelo aunque quedó mudo al ver que se trataba de Hinata. A la cual había tirado contra el suelo sin compasión. Estaba paralizado no sabia exactamente como actuar y los nervios se asomaron levemente, aunque procuró disimularlo- perdona Hinata-chan

- N-no pasa nada N-naruto-kun. Estoy bien...

- ¿ a dónde ibas?

- A-a entregar unos papeles al despacho de Godaime-sama p-por encargo de mi padre...

- Yo también tengo que ir... ¿me acompañas?- preguntó el chico extendiéndole la mano que provocó el sonrojo de Hinata y que su tartamudeo se incrementase.

- Eh...e-esto...va-vale

Los dos juntos continuaron el camino de ida, cada uno en sus pensamientos que, sin darse cuenta, trataban de lo mismo. Naruto se maldecía a si mismo por no saber como actuar y, a su vez, estaba triste porque Hinata no había aceptado su mano, aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de porque ese acto le producía tanta angustia. Mientras que Hinata, pensaba continuamente en si debía decir algo para romper el hielo y si lo hacia, ¿metería la pata?. Al final fue Naruto el que comenzó ha hablar e incitó a que la conversación se alargara hasta que llegaron a su destino. Allí cada uno se fue por su lado pues los lugares a los que se dirigían eran diferentes. Se quedó parado ante la puerta del despacho pensando como lograría darle el mensaje a la Hokage sin que esta lo asesinara de la furia. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. No contestaron hasta pasados unos minutos y no fue hasta que Shizune abrió la puerta para salir ella misma que le vieron. La sensación que obtuvo el chico fue que no le habían oído al llamar.

- Hola Naruto, ¿qué quieres?

- Vengo a darle un mensaje a Tsunade.

- Ahora estoy muy ocupada no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- contestó la misma Hokage

- Es un mensaje de la tipa esa a la que intentas capturar- anunció muy serio. Tanto, que casi no parecía él.- creo...

- ¿quién? –preguntó más interesada

- No se como se llama pero este es el mensaje: _"Tsunade-sama no intentes pararme porque no lo conseguirás y enviando Ambu a que me capturen, lo único que consigues es matar a gente inocente. Si quieres decirme algo búscame y dímelo no quiero intermediarios. Me encontraras perfectamente en el sito que quieras cuando me busques"-_ Tras el anuncio, únicamente, se halló el silencio. El contenido del mensaje había causado mucha impresión, pero también asombró a todos que Naruto lo recordara a la perfección.

- _" Naruto se ha acordado... seguro que se lo grabó directamente en la mente"- _pensó para si misma. En ese momento calló en la cuenta de que probablemente el contacto de la chica y el muchacho habrían producido algún cambio preocupante- Naruto...¿ sentiste al Kyuubi cuando estuviste con ella?- inquirió sería mientras le dejaba pasar y le mostraba en el suelo el cadáver de un AMBU, el cual tenía la cara al descubierto y puedo apreciar que le salía sangre por ojos y oídos.

- Ahora que lo dices... era como si Kyuubi estuviera más alterado de lo normal... como si quisiera salir... fue una sensación muy extraña...

- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta- ordenó señalándole después al hombre tendido en el suelo- Kakeru Himemiya, es uno de nuestros mejores ninjas de la élite AMBU y mírale ahora tras luchar contra ella esta mañana, tiene el cerebro explotado y siquiera le tocó. Si no quieres acabar como él... aléjate

- A mi no me va ha pasar nada...

- Naruto! Esto no es un juego. Es mucho más peligrosa que todos los Akatsuki juntos! No necesitaría más de una mano para contar cuantas personas le han vencido en un combate en igualdad de condiciones. Además...- explicó Shizune, muy alterada, que había estado expectante todo el rato. No pudo agregar nada más pues Tsunade le hizo callar

- ¡Es suficiente! Naruto ya sabes más de lo que deberías y por tu propia seguridad no se lo cuentes a nadie y sobre todo, ni se lo insinúes a Kakashi.- al terminar de hablar, la Godaïme continuó revisando el informe de defunción del chico.

Naruto no podía creer que aquella chica fuera tan peligrosa; quizás si que era un poco manipuladora pero nunca la imaginó asesinando a una persona a sangre fría. _" Si que es verdad que las apariencias engañan" _pensó mientras caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Los pocos minutos que había pasado en el despacho con la Godaime le habían dejado muchas dudas. ¿por qué le tenía tanto miedo? ¿por qué no le podía contar a su Sensei de la mujer? Se dio cuneta mientras caminaba que aquel asunto, por mucho que se negara, le quedaba demasiado grande; sin embargo no se rindió, no dejaría que una sola mujer causara daños en al villa, al fin y al cabo, algún día, él debería protegerla.

Solo, no conseguiría sacar nada en claro así que se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en donde había quedado con Sakura y se lo explicaría todo.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he estado liada en otras cosas y como tampoco tenía lectores, o por lo menos, constancia de ellos, pues tampoco me animaba mucho ha escribir...

Ha ver si os apiadáis un poco de mi y los que lo leen me dejan un comentario para darme ánimos

Acepto todo tipo de criticas, buenas y malas, sobre todos los aspectos (escritura, historia, ortografía, vocabulario...etc...)


	4. Reencuentro

Bueno, quería dar las gracias a **veroesmeraldy** que parece ser la única que sigue este fic pues yo aunque solo haya una persona que lo lea, lo continuo por ella. Y si hay alguien más que deje constancia en un review para tener más ánimos de continuar.

Y espero que este capi. guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4- Reencuentro **

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento después de que sus compañeros comenzaran a entrenar. Al verlo llegar pararon para prestarle atención a sus excusas. El primero en recriminarle fue Kakashi

- Llegas tare...-

- He ido a... a hacer un encargo y m-me he despistado- se disculpó con l manos en la cabeza. Enseguida se dispuso a entrenar con Sakura. Cuando ya estuvieron perdidos entre los árboles y no los podían oír; se dispuso a explicar lo ocurrido.

- Sakura tengo que explicarte algo, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie- Comentó el rubio cuando estaba suficientemente cerca de la chia, la cual aprovechó para procurarle un puñetazo en la barriga- ¡Agh! Ten cuidado...

- ¿Eres gay?- preguntó muy seria

- ¡No! Creo que tiene que ver con Kakashi-sensei...

-¿Es gay?

- Que te ha dado a ti con eso!?

- No se... será la influencia de Sai...- admitió esquivando un golpe por parte de Naruto y haciendo saltar el suelo por los aires- entonces, ¿de que se trata?

-Has oído los rumores del Anbu muerto...?- preguntó sin dar más rodeos. Al oír una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella, prosiguió- creo que la causante de ese asesinato esta relacionada con Kakashi-sensei

- Tú... tú lo sabes...Cuéntamelo!

- Antes...he llegado tarde porque...me he encontrado a una mujer... Chisame creo que se llamaba... creo que fue ella la que mato al tipo ese... y la vieja Tsunade se alteró mucho cuando supo de ella...

- es decir, que Kakashi-sensei esta relacionado con esa chica y que pos ello no hay que decirle nada ¿no?

- Exacto, eso es lo que dice Tsunade.

- Entonces...Tenemos que ir ha hablar con ella! Debemos saber que tienen en común ellos dos o por lo menos, saber que pretende- explicó Sakura entusiasmada , aunque en su tono podía percibirse cierto indicio de desesperación.

- Tsunade también me dijo que no que no me acercara a ella por no-se-que de Kyuubi...

-¿ Desde cuando le haces caso a Tsunade-sama.? Además; probablemente solo fuera para asustarte...

- Si, claro- dijo el rubio con su habitual cara de pánfilo- entonces, vamos a buscarla ¿o no?

Tras la respuesta afirmativa de la joven, volvieron al lugar en donde Naruto se la había encontrado anteriormente, mas en vez de ella, solo hallaron un sobre clavado en el árbol, con un kunai, en el cual ponía: _"Para Naruto"_. Este lo cogió sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces y lo abrió encontrando en él una nota que tenía escrita: _"Gracias por hacerme ese favor. Toma esto como agradecimiento"_ , al terminar de leerlo, su mano encontró dentro de la carta un vale para una ronda de ramen en el Ichiraku (o como se llame...¬¬)

- ¡Mira Sakura! Que bien. ¡Podré comer ramen gratis!

- En primer lugar Naruto, siempre comes gratis y en segundo lugar esa carta significa, obviamente, que si queremos encontrarla, deberemos buscar por toda Konoha...

- Pero si Konoha es enorme... mejor vamos a comer al Ichiraku (o como se llame...¬¬)

- Naruto; esto es serio! Si se trata de lo que creo, Kakashi podría estar en peligro.

- Si bueno, pero Kakashi se sabe cuidar solo...- Sakura le lanzó una terrible mirada asesina mientras en su frente se le hinchaba una vena enorme-vale, vale, la iremos a buscar.

Ambos salieron en su busca paseando; cuando, en una de estas, se encontraron a Kiba y Akamaru entrenando muy animadamente.

- ¡Kiba! Has visto a una mujer así,- señalándole la altura descrita por el rubio- y vestida con un kimono!!

- ¡Y una venda en los ojos!- añadió gritando

- no hace falta que gritéis, que os oigo igual...

- Es verdad... es eso de los sentidos caninos desarrollados de los Inuzuka y esas paridas...

- Exacto; pero para tu información, te diré que no son paridas- dijo acercándose al camino, aprovechando para descansar y beber agua.- Pero dejando eso de lado; porque no lo entenderíais, si que la he visto.. se ha acercado a Akamaru, le ha acariciado y al voltearme ya no estaba.

- ¿Como si se hubiera esfumado?- Preguntó Naruto raramente interesado.

- Si , más o menos. En su lugar solo quedaba un poco de arena... porque lo preguntáis?

- La estamos buscando; nada importante

- Vale, vuelvo a entrenar. Si la veo ya os avisaré. Vamos Akamaru

- Guau!

- OK gracias.

Continuaron por el camino de arriba. Ya habían buscado en la ciudad, en los campos de entrenamiento, en todas y cada uno de los hoteles, posadas y restaurantes; incluso preguntaron a la gente de la calle. La respuesta siempre era afirmativa y en todas las ocasiones y versiones desaparecía sin dejar ni rastro de su paradero. Ya únicamente les quedaba preguntar en la puerta quien había salido y en los bosques cercanos; y lo cierto era, que fuera quien fuere era una Kunoichi excepcional.

Según los documentos que Izumo y Kotetsu habían redactado no daban indicios de su salida de la villa por la puerta principal. Según los informes tan solo había entrado a la villa junto a Shikamaru

- Un momento... ¿Ella entró con Shikamaru?- preguntó incrédula la pelirosa a los dos guardias de la entrada.

- Si, lo cierto es que a nosotros también nos sorprendió. Al parecer se la encontró viniendo hacia aquí y la acompañó durante el trayecto.- le contestó uno de ellos. Entonces a la muchacha le vino a la cabeza una idea y dirigiéndose al rubio añadió

- ¡Ya esta! Vayamos a buscar a Shikamaru, puede que él sepa donde esta.

- Si, será mejor que buscarla nosotros solos por el bosque. Al menos él se los conoce.

Y dicho esto, ambos volvieron a desaparecer para dirigirse a la casa de los Nara esperando encontrar a su heredero más joven. Al llegar enfrente de la casa llamaron, varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie contestó; así que pensando que la madre de su compañero estaría comprando, su padre en una misión, supusieron, de paso, que Shikamaru estaría en su lugar favorito haciendo el vago. Tras recorrer una distancia relativamente corta llegaron a aquella colina que su amigo tanto frecuentaba para pensar.

Raramente se oía algo más que el leve susurro del viento y el piar de los pájaros, mas en aquel momento allí parecía haberse alzado toda una discusión de pareja.

- Mira genio ¡ya no se que hacer contigo! Ya te has vengado y sigues igual! Tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado- gritó la enviada de Suna histérica.

- Temari, déjame en paz. No quiero hablar del tema...

- Pues yo si! ¡Estoy harta de tu comportamiento infantil! Por el amor de dios ¡se un hombre, por una vez en tu vida! Se que estás afectado por lo de Asuma, pero no arreglarás nada encerrándote en casa sin hacer nada.

- No siempre estoy en casa... ¿a caso no estoy ahora contigo aquí?

- Si, pero he tenido que sacarte a rastras. Con tu comportamiento no solo te haces daño a ti mismo. Piensa en Chôji e Ino; ellos están afectados también y lo van superando porque se esfuerzan. ¡Tú no haces nada!

- ¿ crees que es fácil? ¿qué se puede olvidar todo así de golpe? ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? No es tan sencillo.

- Shikamaru...- Temari iba a continuar mas no pudo porque se percató, no solo de la situación en la que se encontraba – un tanto confusa para su gusto- sino también de la presencia de los dos jóvenes shinobis que se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo parejita?- dijo Naruto con un tono pícaro y remarcando la última palabra

- No; solo intentaba hacer reaccionar a este vago pero, parece que es un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo...

- Y tú no paras de meterte donde no te llaman- ontestó rápidamente el pelinegro a la provocación.

- Lo digo porque...

- ¡Queréis dejar de pelearos! – Sakura interrumpió a ambos gritando harta de la discusión ,pese a solo haber estado presente en ella unos pocos segundos. Cuando esos dos comenzaban ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y aquello se hacia eterno si nadie los frenaba.-Escuchad. Estamos buscando a alguien, y Shikamaru, tu la conoces.

- ¿A quien te refieres?

- Una mujer de pelo negro y largo, un poco morena vestida, con un kimono...

- Y una venda tapándole los ojos.- decretó Temari muy segura de su afirmación.

- Si pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- Eso carece de importancia. Si se encuentra en esta ciudad, yo puedo encontrarla.

- ¿de verdad? ¡Que bien!- exclamó Naruto al comprobar que por fin podría gastarse ese "bale" por una ración de ramen gratis. Temari silbó con los dedos y esperó tranquila, después de un rato volando apareció un águila que se aposento sobre el brazo de la rubia. Tras hacer un par de sellos, se acercó la mano derecha a un ojo, cerrado, y el otro al del águila. Al abrirlo en vez de su ojo tenía el de su mascota y viceversa.

- Este jutsu se parece mucho al tercer ojo de Gaara, pero con la diferencia de que en vez de crear un ojo artificial lo intercambio con el de Orus.- aclaró tranquila mientras se adaptaba al nuevo ojo. Siempre tardaba unos segundos en acostumbrarse.- Orus. Búscala.

El pájaro salió volando y desapareció entre el follaje de los árboles. La chica cerró el ojo normal y observo, a través del ojo del águila, la ciudad desde el cielo hasta que localizó a la mujer que buscaba.

- La he encontrado. Esta en la zona de las cabezas de los Hokages- anunció haciendo volver a su amuleto y cambiando de nuevo sus ojos. En pocos minutos llegaron a aquel lugar prestigioso. Allí estaba ella, con su Kimono, sentada tranquilamente leyendo un pergamino. El mismo que cuando se encontró con Naruto por la mañana.

En el mismo momento en que ellos aterrizaron en el suelo, Chitose cerró el pergamino y se levantó despacio.

- Sois muy afortunados por haberme encontrado, sin embargo no viviréis para contarlo.- dijo con un cínica sonrisa en la cara. Segundos más tarde añadió para si misma- ya se lo advertí a Tsunade y no me ha hecho caso. Aunque no seré yo en esta ocasión quien mate, aunque solo a ella se le ocurre enviarme a un Jinchuriki sabiendo lo peligroso que resulta eso... Que estúpida...

- Chisame...¿de verdad eres tú?- preguntó Temari justo antes de que la mujer comenzara ha hacer nada. Esta se quedó asombrada con una cara entre confusión y alegría.

-¿Temari...?

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí he llegado... no es mucho pero es lo que hay...

hasta el próximo capitulo...


	5. No se lo puedes decir

**Bueeno, decir que siento el retraso pero en vista de que casi no tenía coments pues bueno...  
**

**Para que mentir, me ha desanimado un poco y no me ha apetecido escribir...así que, bueno aquí está el capítulo...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5- **

- _¿Temari...? _

- No puedo creerlo... Después de estar buscándote durante cinco años vuelvo a encontrarte en el lugar menos esperado. – continuó la nombrada anteriormente igual de sorprendida.- Cinco años...que pronto se dice...

- Temari; ¿Que haces tú por aquí? Creía que tu padre no te dejaba salir de Suna. Te lo tenía prohibido.

- Tienes razón. No nos dejaban salir ni a Gaara ni a mi... Te has perdido tanto en estos últimos años...

- Un momento...¿¡ Vosotras os conocéis !? –preguntó Naruto casi gritando pues no era capaz de comprender lo sucedido pocos minutos antes.

- Si Naruto. Nos conocemos desde que acudió a nuestra familia después de la guerra para ayudarnos con Gaara.- explicó la rubia tranquila, cosa que sorprendió a Shikamaru pues no se la solía ver con una expresión tan relajada y placida- hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos; me ha parecido una eternidad...

- Es decir que esto es el reencuentro feliz de todas las películas- añadió el rubio entre murmullos- Luego ya os reconciliaréis ahora explícanos a que has venido

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez, esto a ti no te incumbe Naruto. Procura no cabrearme. Que seas un Jinchuriki no me asusta en absoluto.

-¿cómo sabes que es un Jinchuriki?- Sakura ya no entendía nada, estaba desconcertada. Chitose miró al chico desafiante y con voz monótona y siniestra contestó.

-Sakura, siento decirte que el echo de que yo sepa ese detalle es al razón por la cual Tsunade advirtió a Naruto para que no se acercara a mi- mientras lo decía, el portador de Kyuubi, notaba como el causante de su tortura intentaba zafarse del sello que le retenía.

- ¿qué me estás haciendo? No se que pretendes, pero si no quieres que destruya toda la villa, ¡será mejor que pares!

- Eso no supone un problema para mi. Pero aquí hay demasiada gente que no tiene culpa de nada, así que por esta vez, pase, pero procura no inmiscuirte más en mis asuntos- tras decir esto la misteriosa pelinegra cogió a Temari del brazo y ambas desaparecieron envueltas en arena.

- Eso explica las desapariciones y la arena en la escena del crimen- comentó Shikamaru para romper el silencio que se había alzado tras la súbita desaparición

- ¿Sigues aquí todavía? Creía que te habrías marchado ya...¬¬'

-¿ Cómo estas Naruto? – preguntó Sakura al reaccionar al oír su voz, enseguida se puso al lado de su amigo observándolo muy preocupada. Este asintió más tranquilo. Ya no notaba nada en absoluto, ni pinchazos, ni calambres, ni tampoco tenía la vista borrosa. Toda había cesado- Se nos ha escapado...

-Pues iremos a buscarla otra vez.

-¡No Naruto! Será mejor que no te acerques más a ella, me equivoqué al convencerte de incumplir la norma que te impuso Tsunade con respecto a acercarte a ella. Debimos hacerle caso al principio.

-Tienes razón... ella es... realmente peligrosa. Me cuesta creerlo. Solo espero que no fuese Temari a la que buscaba...

-No creo Naruto- contestó seguro Shikamaru estirándose en la hierva con los brazos tras la cabeza- Parecía que se conocían muy bien, incluso se podía palpar el cariño que se procesaban mutuamente. Probablemente se la haya llevado a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar a solas.

- Si es así no hay de que preocuparse; pero de todos modos creo que va siendo hora de comunicarle a Tsunade lo sucedido e intentar convencerla de que se lo cuente a Kakashi-sensei.

-No quiero interrumpir...pe-pero si Tsunade-sama ha dicho q-que no habría que decírselo... no cre-creo que pudiésemos contradecirla- dijo una voz dulce y tartamudeante detrás de un árbol.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo... Naruto-kun, n-no quería seguirte pe-pero...se te calló esto en el hospital y...- explicó totalmente sonrojada mostrándole un monedero con forma de rana.

- Ah.. Gracias Hianta-chan. ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

- Te he seguido desde que saliste del hospital...

- entonces... ¿has visto todo lo ocurrido?- preguntó Sakura acercándose más a ella, cuando Hinata asintió levemente, continuó - ¿Viste algo que pudiera ayudarnos a saber que le hizo a Naruto?

- Si, estaba con el byakugan; era extraño ... el chakra de kyubi reaccionaba tan solo con que ella extendiera un poco del suyo por las vías. Siquiera lo sacaba hacia fuera...

-Pero eso es imposible... normalmente si reacciona a algo suele ser por que los dos chocan o porque Naruto esta muy enfadado...y no lo estaba...creo- contestó la pelirosa enviándole al aludido una pregunta muda y cómplice que entendió a la perfección...

-No lo estab en absoluto...esto es muy raro; se nos esta yendo de las manos, debemos decírselo a Kakashi-sensei cuanto antes.

-Y eludir la advertencia de Tsunade-sama igual que la anterior. ¿Y si vuelve a tener razón?- advirtió Shikamaru incorporándose del suelo y a la conversación, pues aunque no lo pareciera estaba atento a todo cuanto decían.

- Entonces Shikamaru tenderemos que convencer a Tsunade-sama y que se lo diga ella misma. Creo que lo entenderá, esa mujer es peligrosa de verdad...

-Lo que yo no entiendo; es como teniendo ese carácter y siendo así,¿ Temari estaba tan contenta de verla?

-Shikamaru, será mejor que la busques y le preguntes a ella, tienes buena relación con Temari- comenzó a ordenar Sakura tomando el control de la situación e irrumpiendo sin permiso en la conversación de los chicos- Si mi teoría es cierta, podría ser que solo finja ser así con nosotros para evitar que nos metamos en su camino. Naruto, tú ve a buscar a Kakshi-sensei y llévalo al despacho de la Godaïme, yo estaré allí intentando convencerla, el plan es ponerla en una situación comprometida y tensa. Hinata, por favor, pregúntale a los de tu clan que saben de ella y a todos los que creas que podrían saber algo, necesitamos la máxima información posible.

- Hai- contestaron a la vez marchándose a cumplir su encargo.

Iba por las calles de Konoha a toda velocidad para encontrara a su Sensei que se había dado a la fuga, como siempre. Había pasado ya por todos los sitios que solía frecuentar, incluso por su propia casa. Pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto, una pelirosa se dirigía al despacho de la Hokage pensando y midiendo lo que le iba a decir con precaución, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar al decírselo. Respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar tranquila. Dentro estaba Tsunade sepultada por un montón de documentos que siquiera dejaban que se la viera detrás de ellos.

- Tsunade-sama, se que le dijisteis a Naruto que no explicara nada sobre aquella extraña mujer y el caso del hombre muerto, sin embargo él me lo dijo a mi y fuimos a buscarla para intentar pararle los pies...- Sakura procuró mostrarse tranquila pero por dentro estaba temblando y más aún cuando la mujer a la que le hablaba se le hinchaba la vena de la frente en cuestión de segundos- Hemos visto de lo que es capaz y creemos que es mejor que no coja a Kakashi-sensei por sorpresa...por eso...

- No- interrumpió la mujer rubia sabiendo ya que le iba a pedir la chica- No conviene que Kakashi se entere sino irá directamente hacia ella

- Pero ¿porque? Es peor si ella le encuentra por fin y le ataca sin que este prevenido

- No lo entiendes Sakura; Chitose sabe perfectamente donde está Kakashi, solo esta jugando con nosotros, de haber querido, ya habría ido a buscarlo- explicó apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos – realmente no se que es lo que quiere, ni ha que a venido

-Pero, ¿porque dices que si Kakashi se entera, irá directamente a por ella? Además no tiene sentido que si Chitose quiere vengarse de él, sabiendo donde está, no vaya a matarlo...

- Sakura, digamos que Kakashi quiere verla porque su despedida la última vez fue un poco...- comenzó a explicar Tsunade pero calló buscando la palabra más adecuada para la ocasión- bueno, digamos que no hubo despedida...

- ¿Por qué no hubo despedida?

- Eso no tiene importancia. Ahora sal de mi despacho que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y Sakura... no se lo digas.

Sakura se marchó indignada del despacho de la Hokage y al salir del edificio metida en su propia mente no se percató de que Naruto la estaba esperando en la salida y tubo este que llamarle la atención.

-Sakura, no encuentro a Kakashi-sensei

-Es igual de todos modo Tsunade no nos ha dado permiso para contárselo...- contestó la compañera de equipo sentándose en el banco más cercano que encontró.

- Bueno pues entonces pasamos de su permiso y se lo decimos igualmente

- Ya la aguantarás tu cuando se enfade con nosotros y nos ponga a parir. Además Tsunade me ha contado que si se lo decimos es muy posible que sea él mismo el que la busque

- Mierda!

* * *

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado, y si con este capi no tengo más de dos comments, lo dejaré definitivamente...**

**que remedio ¿no?  
**


	6. Mala Suerte

_Bueeno debo decir, que me llena de gozo y de esperanza vuestros comentarios. Y que siento el retraso de este capitulo--'_

_Gracias a tods!^^ Me animais siempre a que siga escribiendo xD_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6- Mala Suerte**

- _¡Mierda_!

-No te sulfures Naruto, habrá que callar y dejar que lo descubra por si mismo o esperar a que Tsunade-sama se lo diga... No hay nada que hacer.

-Ya lo se, pero aún así me molesta que puedan atacarle por sorpresa y...

- Kakashi sabe cuidar de si mismo sin problemas- interrumpió Sakura dando por zanjado el tema y cambiándolo repentinamente añadió- Creo que Kiba te buscaba.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo se, no me lo dijo pero parecía bastante alterado- tras decirlo hizo además de marcharse – Procura ir a verle cuanto antes.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ahora le busco- contesto el chico fastidiado. Ella desapareció en una nube de humo tras informarle a Naruto que estaría en el hospital por si le buscaba.

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Estaba estirado sobre la hierva, observando aquellos maravillosos cúmulos de vapor a merced del viento. Sus nubes. Sus queridas y apreciadas nubes. Soñaba muchas veces con ser una de ellas, completamente libre y poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Había estado buscando a las dos chicas durante un par de horas, mas cansado de caminar sin encontrar nada, decidió descansar un rato y estirarse bajo la sombra de una árbol; le resultaba muy relajante. Mientras estaba en su estado de relajación total apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor y no notó la presencia que se aproximaba a él.

- Deberías entrenarte un poco, holgazán- Shikamaru dio un respingo al oír la suave voz de su amiga, reconoció al instante quien era.

- Ya te has escapado de tu secuestro?

-¿Secuestro?- preguntó al no entender, pero escasos segundos después reaccionó- Queríamos hablar a solas con tranquilidad.

-ah...Y de que la conoces?- ella rió por lo bajo ligeramente sarcástica.

-Ella... Fue mi sensei durante mucho años, 6 si no recuerdo mal... de echo, ha sido como una hermana mayor para mi, y para mis hermanos, como una madre, sobre todo para Gaara que no conoció Karura.- No sabía porque le contaba aquello sin siquiera pensarlo, pero sentía una desconcertante confianza hacia él.

Shikamaru quedó completamente prendado de aquella mirada nostálgica que ella jamás mostraba y su extraña expresión que la acompañaba. Prácticamente casi no la escuchaba, sin embargo no quería que parara de hablar por varios motivos que no quería aceptar y por lo que procuraba arreglar interponiendo el segundo ante el primero, pareciendo darle más importancia, aunque en realidad fuese al contrario. En primer lugar, le encantaba oír aquella voz dulce y a la vez segura de si misma y en segundo lugar, debía recaudar información.

-Si era tu maestra porque al examen os presentasteis con Baki?

-Si, era mi Chisame-sensei; pero un año antes del examen desapareció misteriosamente- después nos asignaron a Baki. Pero no lo hizo ni la mitad de bien que ella.

- Supongo que por eso te alteraste cuando la mencionamos antes, es lógico.- decretó Sihkamaru sin prestar atención a lo que decía y sin saber que había dejado asombrada a la otra una vez más.- Por cierto, no sabrás algo de una habilidad para controlar a los bijuu o a Kyubi...?

-¿esto es un interrogatorio, Nara?

-En absoluto, solo curiosidad...

- Sea lo que sea, no tengo ni la menor idea- explicó Temari estirándose también sobre el pasto.

- Ah, bueno...¿Y de que habéis hablado en este rato?- preguntó inocentemente sin intención de ser impertinente

- Eso, es completamente privado y tampoco creo que te incumba.

Ambos se quedaron allí en silencio; ella recordando la conversación con su amiga, y él, simplemente, se durmió.

~_Flash Back_~

Acababan de aparecer el claro de un bosque, a su alrededor podía apreciarse la arena que quedaba como señal de su estancia allí.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando unos segundos y después demostraron cuanto cariño y añoranza sentían la una con la otra, con un cálido abrazo y finalmente se sentaron. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar

- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas vuelto, Chisame, te daba por muerta. Desapareciste sin dejar ni rastro.... Y ahora vuelves...tan de repente, y sin pasar por Suna... ¿Por qué?...- preguntó la rubia un poco abrumada por la situación y la sucesión de los hechos.

- Primero ordena tus pensamientos, que ni tú misma te entiendes. Además creo que ya sabes cual es la razón por la que estoy aquí después de cinco años.

- Por tú venganza...

- Así es, ya he logrado descubrir quien es el asesino de mis padres.

- ¿Tantos años y todavía sigues pensando en esa estúpida venganza?

- Día y noche. Temari, no es fácil olvidar estas cosas y menos si entonces tenía 10 años. Tú sabes lo que se siente, lo has vivido.- explicó firme y con un deje de comprensión al final. Cansada de hablar del tema, prefirió continuar con otro.- Por cierto, ¿ Que tal están tus hermanos?

- Muy bien, Kankurô como siempre, y Gaara ahora esta muy distinto, es más... bueno, más humano.

-¿y tu padre?

-¿No lo sabes?- Chisame negó con la cabeza- Murió hace tres años, con el ataque de Orochimaru a Konoha.

-¿Konoha fue atacada?- preguntó asombrada por su propia ignorancia

-¿De verdad no sabes nada? Que pasa,¿ has estado viviendo en una burbuja o que?

-Bueno, más o menos. Digamos que no he estado muy comunicada estos años...- admitió ligeramente avergonzada

-Entonces tampoco sabes que Gaara es el Kazekage ¿Cierto?

-Es el Kazekage...¿en serio? No lo puedo creer.¡Es fantástico!

-Si, y ya no tiene al Bijuu dentro; fue...

-Akatsuki, obviamente...pero, como sigue ahora con vida, es decir que...

- Chiyoba-sama le transfirió su "esencia" o lo que fuera que hiciese pero lo mantuvo a él con vida y ella... murió.

- Impresionante, un resucitado... y ¿se ha recuperado por completo?

- Como si jamás lo hubiera tenido- decreto Temari completamente segura; auque después agregó un comentario más para si misma que para la otra-Aunque después durmió 3 días seguidos...

-Bueno Tema, yo tengo cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo vigilar a mi presa- le bacilo la morena mientras sonreía pícaramente- recuerda que soy cazadora por naturaleza.

- Pero... No me has dicho quien es!

- Tranquila ya habrá tiempo para que lo descubras, estaré un tiempo por aquí, si quieres algo más búscame cuando quieras- explicó mientras se levantaba para marcharse- Y recuerda, me encontrarás a un silbido de ti.

- Bueno, esta bien. Haz lo que quieras...- contestó Temari altiva y ligeramente ofendida moviendo la mano de un lado a otro despidiéndola. De repente se quedó seria y añadió- Pero ten cuidado, sea lo que sea que pretendas hacer, te conozco, y no será ni fácil, ni bueno...

- No creo que seas la más adecuada para decirme nada, fui yo la que te enseño todo cuanto sabes.- y sin más que decir se marchó de nuevo entre la arena.

Temari se quedó holgazaneando estirada sobre la hierva levemente mojada por la humedad del ambiente. Accidentalmente dirigió su mirada a una de las ramas de un árbol y comprobó agradablemente que su compañero estaba postrado sobre una de ellas. Él se poso sobre su hombro y marcharon de allí a través de la arboleda yendo a parar a un gran campo.

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

- No me gustaría estar a la intemperie si se pone a llover- la voz de un chico la sacó de sus recuerdos y de sus propios pensamientos.

- Si, cierto...

- Vamos. Te acompaño al hotel...

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Naruto corría a través de las calles buscando a su amigo que, según Sakura, le estaba buscando. Mientras observaba a los transeúntes vio a su Sensei caminando a paso lento, como de costumbre, leyendo su ya tan habitual e inseparable libro: _"Icha Icha Paradise"._ No tenía idea de cuantas veces lo habría leído pero aseguraba que cientos.

Estuvo tentado de decirle que estaba en peligro, cuando Kakashi le preguntó que le sucedía, sin embargo, logró contenerse al recordarle decir a Sakura que sería peor para él si lo hacia y todo lo calmado que pudo contestó:

-Estoy buscando a Kiba, ¿le has visto?

- Kiba?...No creo que no.

-Bueno, Arigato.- estaba apunto de marcharse y seguir con su búsqueda sin embargo prefirió indagar un poco en lo que sus sensei sabia.- El otro día, dijiste que conocías a alguien capaz de asesinar de la forma en que murió el ANBU...¿Quién?

- Un ninja que conocí durante la Tercera Guerra. Y usaba esa técnica a menudo- explicó sin darle más importancia- ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- He estado pensando que quizás pueda haber vuelto, por un asunto que tuviera pendiente y que...

- No, no creo. No le guardaba rencor a la villa; además se marchó y nadie más le ha visto desde entonces. Incluso puede haber muerto– afirmó el ninja copia interrumpiendo a su alumno.

Este sabía que su maestro sabía más de lo que explicaba pero, sabía que si insistía más seguro que se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, sino lo había echo ya y, también notó en su voz, que quería dar por zanjada la conversación, así que tras despedirse con la excusa de que tenía prisa, se marchó.

Naruto fue hasta la casa de los Inuzuka y preguntó por su amigo, sin embargo Hanna, que le había abierto la puerta, le comentó que posiblemente estaría entrenando en un campo que se encontraba junto al río. Con estas indicaciones siguió la búsqueda de su compañero y finalmente lo encontró donde le habían indicado.

-Kiba! – gritó el rubio llegando por fin a su destino. Se había pasado la tarde yendo de un lado para otro buscándolo y comenzaba a cansarse de dar vueltas en el vacío. El aludido al oírlo dejo de entrenar con su compañero mas fiel y aprovechó para refrescarse un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Sakura me ha dicho que me buscabas- contestó acercándose bebiendo de la botella que tenía el Inuzuka preparada para él, durante el entrenamiento.

- Si; pero has tardado tanto que ya lo he solucionado- dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¿¡QUE!?- gritó el rubio rendido y decaído- ¿por qué no me has enviado un mensaje o algo para decírmelo?, llevo toda la tarde buscándote!

- Si lo he hecho; le pedí a Lee que si te veía te lo dijese.

- Pues no ha servido de nada- concluyó entre murmullos dejándose caer al suelo, y a partir de ahí comenzó a quejarse sobre lo bien que podría estar ahora con Sakura-chan. El moreno, sintiéndose levemente culpable se dedicaba a escuchar sus continuas divagaciones, mas después de un minuto se concentró en intentar percibir de donde provenía la tercera respiración que oía. Sin embargo fue Akamaru quien la encontró primero y con un simple ladrido se lo hizo saber.

- No hay duda de que tú mascota esta bien enseñada- dijo una voz desde lo alto de un árbol cercano. La mujer de cabello largo y negro se tiró de la rama cayendo grácilmente delante de los dos. Naruto reaccionó al instante y se puso en guardia; ella a modo de tregua levanto las manos como un preso al que acaban de capturar.- Vengo en son de paz...- añadió burlonamente

- ¿a que has venido?

- Intentaba descansar tranquilamente. Pero no has parado de quejarte, sí que me he puesto a escuchar que decías.

- Si, claro! Tú lo que hacías era espiarnos – exclamó Naruto acercándose a ella, no sin antes dudar de que le pudiera hacer lo mismo de la vez anterior. No notó nada.

- Como si no tuviese nada más que hacer que andar espiando a alguien al que siquiera conozco...- contestó la mujer altiva y con sorna.- Además no seas tan egocéntrico...

- ¡Es igual! ¡Dime que me hiciste la otra vez!

- Yo no hice nada en absoluto, simplemente fue Kyubi el que reaccionó agresivamente contra mi persona...

- ¡No! Yo se que me hiciste algo y vas a decírmelo o sino...- amenazó el portador del Kyubi acercándose todavía más a la chica. La frase quedó en el aire pues no sabía exactamente como terminarla pero estaba seguro de que sus intenciones habían quedado claras. Chisame también se acercó enfrentándolo directamente a los ojos, pese a que los llevara tapados, y sonriendo de medio lado.

- o sino..¿qué? ¿Acaso piensas matarme? No creo que tuvieras agallas para hacerlo, ni la fuerza suficiente, tampoco

Ambos estaban tan engrescados en la pelea que no notaron la presencia que se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente. El hombre de cabellera plateada y con una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara estaba aproximándose lentamente con la intención de separarlos, pero sin despegar la vista de su apreciado libro. Paró al lado de Kiba para preguntar que sucedía, pero este simplemente señalo a la pareja pues en aquella situación las palabras sobraban. Nunca la famosa frase " una imagen vale más que mil palabras" tenía tanto sentido como en aquella situación, en la que Naruto estaba comenzando a perder la compostura de una forma extrema y podía apreciarse como fluía el chakra del demonio a su alrededor.

Kakashi fue rápidamente al encuentro de su discípulo para intentar clamarlo, más al estar a su lado y poder apreciar con claridad con quien discutía, las palabras dejaron de pasar por su mente dejándola en blanco y con tansolo un nombre en claridad que no pudo evitar pronunciar en susurros.

- Chisame...

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo ^^_


	7. Hatake Kakashi

_Debo decir que ya no tenía pensado continuar, pero, finalmente, me animé de nuevo por el comentario que me dejó **yusha. **Así que muchas gracias y este va __d__edicado para ti si lo lees. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado_.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7- Hatake Kakashi  
**

-_chisame..._

- Vaya, descubrió el pastel- comentó la aludida irónicamente

-N-No sabía que habías vuelto...-murmuró el peliblanco acercándose al árbol. Naruto intervino pues había algo en aquella conversación que no entendía.

- Un minuto! ¿Pero tu no te llamabas Chitose?- le pregunto a ella.

-Si

-Pero si te acaba de llamar Chitose

-También

-¿Por qué te marchaste?- interrumpió Kakashi a su alumno pues quería respuestas propias.

-¿por qué lo hiciste tú?

- No contestes a mi pregunta con otra y respóndeme- dijo levemente exasperado y tirando del pie de ella, obligándola a bajar y poder hablar de frente y claramente. Chisame cayó con la gracia que la caracterizaba.

-No me gusta estar aquí...

-En ese caso.. ¿por qué has vuelto?

-Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí...

-¿Matar ANBU's entra dentro de la rutina?- interrumpió Naruto irónicamente, aunque solo consiguió que todos le mirasen mal.

-Eso fue un extra o un desliz, como sea, se intentó interponer en mi camino, ya lo he dicho cientos de veces. Además... no te metas en asuntos que te quedan grandes jovencito...

-Y cual es ese camino tan importante que te obliga incluso a asesinar gente inocente?

-Eso es cosa mía Kakashi... no te metas tú también no me gustaría que terminaras mal siendo un inocente...

-No podrías matarle ni con miles de años de práctica.- exclamó de nuevo el rubio arto de tanta ironia.

-Narutin, Narutin- comenzó Chisame con tono paciente pero amenazante girándose para enfrentarlo de cara – haz el favor de estarte calladito o te veras a ti mismo destrozando la aldea que tanto amas. No te lo tomes como una advertencia sino como un echo.- Naruto entendió a la perfección aquellas palabras cuando volvió a sentir removerse a Kyuubi dentro de él. Aquella terrible sensación ceso enseguida cuando Kakashi poso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Dijiste que nunca lo usarías para tus propios fines.

-Los tiempos cambian, Kakashi y el tiempo cambia a las personas.

-Siempre decías que eras inflexible con tus decisiones

-Por aquel entonces tenía 15 años y era más idiota... además ahora se cosas que antes desconocía- explicó apartándose un poco y mirándole desafiante. Podía apreciarse un brillo especial en sus ojos, ahora destapados, de complicidad, como si intentara explicarle algo sin palabras y el entendió a la perfección la mirada de aquellos ojos ciegos que hablaban con palabras mudas.

- No puedo creer que sigas con esa tonterías.

-No sigo Kakashi, ya he terminado- afirmó muy segura de si misma.

-Las venganzas no tienen futuro, el odio genera odio.

-Eso lo dices porque, en su momento, tu no tenías de quien vengarte a menos que asesinaras a toda la aldea, que ironía, ¿no es de lo que me acusas que pretendo hacer?

- No saques las cosas de contexto. Sabes perfectamente que podría haberlo echo y me aguante.

-Egocéntrico. No podías entonces y no podrías ahora- se burló la chica. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, pues todos los allí presentes conocían las habilidades del hombre peliblanco mas también eran conscientes de que pese a conocer más de 1000 técnicas distintas su declaración no tenia cabida. Rememorando los comienzos de la conversación, continuó hablando esta vez dirigiéndose a Naruto- en cuanto a tu pregunta, para ti soy Chitose.

-No creo que ella hiciese algo así- comentó el Sensei esperando que se enfadara. El comentario anterior le había dolido no solo por el contenido de este, sino también porque fuese ella quien lo dijera. Acababa de darse cuenta que en aquellos últimos 5 años había cambiado su comportamiento y su forma de pensar, sin embargo, veía cierto arrepentimiento e el brillo apagado de sus ojos, que fue rápidamente tapado por el rencor y la ira al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.- No ensucies su nombre.

Ella explotó.

-Tú no sabes nada! Así que no hables de ella como si la conocieses de toda la vida.

- No la conocí, tienes razón. Pero me baso en lo que tú me contaste de ella. Y no me la describiste como tu eres ahora!- exclamó en el mismo tono que ella, aunque había comenzado pausado y tranquilo, intentando hacerla reaccionar-¿qué te ha pasado?

-¡Nada! Estoy bien...yo...soy así, soy así...

-Chisame, escúchate a ti misma. Estas delirando...-le murmuró cerca. La aludida estaba encogida sobre si misma, con las manos tapándose los oídos y repitiendo continuamente la misma frase; _"soy así"._

Repentinamente comenzó ha reírse sin motivo aparente, acto seguido se levantó despacio dejando los brazos caídos, aún riéndose y con un tono extraño y tenebroso en la voz medio canturreó.

-Ha sido una buena idea marearla, pero inútil mientras me tenga a mi, intentad acechadla, y no saldréis con vida de aquí...- y desapareció fundiéndose con el suelo dejando como recuerdo su clásico montoncito de arena. Súbitamente, Kiba, se exaltó al ver como su amigo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es el sello, no para de dolerme desde que la mujer rara se ha puesto a reír, pero parece que ay se pasa...- explicó levantándose del suelo- creí que esta vez no lo contaba- después mirando hacia Kakashi que seguía observando la arena depositada en el suelo añadió- ahora, Kakshi-sensei, será mejor que nos expliques que esta pasando porque llevamos una semana preocupados y no sabemos nada de ella.

- La conocí cuando tenía 12 años. Durante la guerra fuimos tanto aliados como enemigos y cierto es que es mejor tenerla como aliada pues como enemigo es terrible. Cuando todo terminó fuimos buenos amigos y ella seguía viniendo a Konoha para vernos a todos hasta que hace 5 años, se marchó sin dar explicación alguna y no había vuelto ha dar señales de vida hasta hoy.

- Pues parece que la tenías muy idealizada, ¿no?

- No, ha cambiado mucho, podéis preguntárselo a quien queráis y os lo confirmará. A menudo se le iba mucho la cabeza y hablaba sola, sobretodo la época en la que la conocí...hacía mucho que no la veía tan ida...

-¿Pero que pasa?¿Está loca o algo?

-Al principio también pensé que era esquizofrenica o que tenia doble personalidad. Sin embargo se le pasó con el tiempo.- les explicó el peliblanco mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Tras un breve silencio continuó narrando- Aunque no me extrañaría que estuviese loca, porque no ha tenido una vida fácil...de echo, ninguno de los de nuestra generación la ha tenido.

-¿Y quien es Chisame?-inquirió el moreno del clan Inuzuka

-Chisame es ella

-¿Y Chitose entonces?

-Chitose era su hermana gemela, que murió a los cinco años, por algún motivo que desconozco, en los términos ninja o cuando se presenta a desconocidos usa el nombre de ella. No tiene un sentido muy lógico.

-Que rarita es para hacer estas cosas...

-No se...siempre se ha dicho que los gemelos, especialmente los mellizos, desarrollan un lazo emocional muy profundo- comentó de nuevo el castaño respondiendo a su amigo.-¿Y porque murió la hermana?

- Ambas nacieron con un defecto genético, solo que les afectó de diferente modo, a Chitose la mató y a Chisame solo la dejó ciega- narró mientras giraba en una esquina. Ya había anochecido y después del día que había tenido prefería marcharse ya. Se despidió rápidamente de los dos alumnos y después de dar por zanjado el tema, siguió la calle y se marchó. Los dos chicos siguieron su ejemplo y volvieron a sus respectivas casas todavía con los nervios a flor de piel.

La mañana llegó tras la noche igual que desde el inicio de los tiempos, y al igual que en cada equinoccio, el verano dio paso al otoño provocando la caída de las hojas y que el suelo se tiñera en tonos marrones y naranjas. .

En el despacho de la Hokage, el ambiente se había tensado repentinamente, pero no solo por el tiempo, sino porque a primera hora de la mañana la chica de cabello negro había entrado por la puerta principal con las manos y la ropa que portaba manchadas de sangre. Nçadie frenó su paso, pues su semblante era sombrío y su mirada fría y firme. Llegó ante la puerta del despacho principal y la abrió sin siquiera llamar, dando a entender que no le importaba el rango en el que se encontraba. Tsunade, como se le corresponde a una Hokage la enfrentó sin flaquear.

-¿dónde han quedado tus modales?—preguntó al rubia altiva. La otra mujer no contestó, simplemente, se quedó allí ante ella, desafiándola con los ojos desenfocados debido a su ceguera; la suprema no cedió- Ya me ha dicho Kakashi lo que has hecho.

- No he hecho nada...

- tienes razón, más bien, lo que dijiste; y una vez más, sigo sin entenderte...¿A que has venido aquí de nuevo?

-En un principio me movía la venganza, mas ahora ya no estoy segura, dime Tsunade, tu debes acordarte...¿Quién saqueó la zona Sur de Suna cuando tenía 10 años?

-No lo se pero si eso evita que mates a alguien, puedo mirar los archivos para decírtelo...

-Preferiría verlos yo misma, quiero cerciorarme de que no pretendes engañarme- añadió en el mismo tono y sentándose en la pequeña butaca en frente del escritorio. Tsunade, tras prensar en los pros y los contras de llevarla contestó.

-Vamos ahora si quieres- dijo finalmente sin dejarse avasallar por la voz que tenía y los ojos que no miraban a ningún punto de la otra. Se levantó, después del asentimiento de su interlocutora y abrió la puerta señalando hacia fuera incitándola a salir delante de ella.

Ambas caminaron por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta pararse frente a una puerta de hierro vieja y oxidada.

- Debes recordad Chisame que todo lo que se encuentra tras esta puerta es alto secreto.

- Descuida...

La Hokage sacó de entre sus ropajes una llave vieja y oxidada, igual a la puerta. La metió en la cerradura y cuando la giró, esta, con un leve _"crack"_ se rompió.

-Creo que la suerte no esta contigo hoy- le murmuró la rubia a la otra mostrándole la llave partida- Tendrás que esperar a que hagan una copia nueva.

La otra no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a uno de los muros y lo rascó con un dedo comprobando así que este era antiguo y que estaba echo de piedra y barro. Después, apartó suavemente a Tsundade y después de hacer unos sellos, posó las manos sobre la puerta que tras recibir el chakra se estrujó acompañado de un crujido y se abrió lentamente hacia dentro mostrando tras de si una escalera que bajaba hasta por debajo del nivel del suelo.

- no se porque has intentado engañarme Tsunade, todos saben que esta puerta esta sellada y que tan solo puede abrirse conociendo los sellos adecuados o en su defecto, aplicando más chakra del que soporta el sello para mantener cerrada la puerta- contestó tranquila y sin ese tono amenazante y tétrico. Tsunade optó por ignorarla y pasar delante de ella prendiendo la antorcha para iluminar el camino.

A pocos metros, hallaron los enormes estanterías que contenían los cientos de documentos de la guerra.

-Lo que andabas buscando debería de estar por las estanterías del medio, ya que estás aquí, búscalo tú misma- comentó Tsunade mientras se sentaba en un banco que había a la izquierda de la entrada.

-Bien, pero no te quejes después si leo más de lo que debería

-No te preocupes, es agua pasada, además probablemente sepas más de lo que hay escritos en esos documentos. Al igual que yo y que muchos de los aldeanos de esta villa, viviste la guerra de primera mano, sabes bien lo que ocurrió y lo que no. Esta sala está sellada solo para las nuevas generaciones, para que al leer lo que ocurrió no piensen en repetirlo de nuevo...

Ella no contestó; no era necesario. Comenzó a buscar por el primer manuscrito que encontró y así durante varios minutos hasta que el silencio producido en la sala incomodó a la rubia sin saber porque.

-Chisame,¿qué te ha pasado? Nunca te habías comportado así, es decir, cuando te conocí tenías un carácter más alegre y entusiasta.

-cuando me conociste tenía 12 años- añadió mientras seguía buscando.

-Si, pero la última vez que te vi eras igual, y de eso no hace más de 4 o 5 años.

-Estos últimos años he descubierto cosas muy interesantes pero a ti no te incumben.

-Yo creo que sí, si te dedicas a asesinar a mis ninjas- comentó con sorna la Hokage

- La sangre que baña mis manos y mi ropa no es de los ninjas de Konoha; y si te refieres al ANBU que maté...si te sirve de consuelo, fue un buen ninja, aunque no tenía opciones de ganar.

- Ni me sirve de consuelo ni me interesa saber a quien has matado! Deja de ser tan creída, das pena.- Chisame no contestó, continuó buscando entre los documentos sin hacer apenas ruido, tan solo como fondo se oía el crepitar del fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, el golpe de una carpeta al cerrarse de golpe llamó la atención de Tsunade.

-¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-Si...-contestó Chisame tenebrosa dejando caer la carpeta al suelo y desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar su habitual montoncito de arena. Tsunade se acercó a la carpeta y la abrió por la página en la cual había sido cerrada. Al leer el documento se percató de que trataba exactamente lo que le había preguntado. Se trataba de los nombres de aquellos ninjas de Konoha que habían entrado ha asaltar Suna, por el sur y que habían entrado en las casas de los habitantes para asesinarlos despiadadamente. La mayoría de los ninjas que aparecían en aquella lista habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias a excepción de un par, y de entre ellos le llamó la atención especialmente uno de los nombres allí apuntados.

"_HATAKE KAKASHI"_


	8. Solo somos amigos

Hola de nuevo!

Se que llego algo tarde, he tardado mucho en actualizar…lo siento Ù_Ú

En realidad tenía el capitulo escrito a mano desde hace un par de semanas pero resulta que he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y no he tenido ni un minuto para pasarlo al ordenador -_-

Quiero dedicar de nuevo el capitulo por dejarme un review a **Yusha**, ***-_shinofan_-***y **Shakty** (te doy un voto de confianza¬¬)

Es un poquito más largo de lo habitual, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Cap 8 – Solo somos amigos**

Había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela sin saber sin saber muy bien porque no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Aún acostado en la cama observaba el reloj esperando que diesen las 8:00 am. Eran las 7:46 am; estaba cansado de esperar y decidió levantarse sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a sus padres. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente. Después, apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, se fumó un cigarrillo procurando que el humo no entrase en casa y así evitar la bronca que le daría Yoshino si se enteraba que seguía fumando. Había adquirido esa mala costumbre tras la muerte de Asuma y ahora no podía dejarlo. Terminó de ventilar la habitación hasta que ya no quedó olor ninguno y bajó a desayunar. Abajo le esperaba su madre con cara de cansancio; ella tampoco había dormido.

-Mama, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Ya sabes que si tu no puedes dormir yo tampoco- contestó sirviéndole arroz se un cuenco - tengo que recordarle a tu padre que engrase los muelles de tu cama. Él podrá dormir pero yo no.

-Vaya, ya se lo diré. Voy ha salir un rato, pero no se si volveré a comer

-¿a dónde vas? ¿Acaso a ver a tu chica? Es pronto, aún no has desayunado-dijo ella astutamente. Podía tener un hijo muy inteligente pero en ocasiones era muy inocente.

-mamá, no digas estupideces…

-No me hables en ese tono jovencito- contestó algo molesta. Observó como su hijo pasaba de largo hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir añadió- por cierto, cuando quieras esconder que sigas fumando procura lavarte las manos antes.

Cerró la puerta sin hacerle caso a Yoshino y siguió con su camino. Tenía la esperanza de que a las 9:00 am ella estuviera despierta. Ella. ¿Por qué su madre pensaba que era su novia? Solo eran amigos ¿no? Igual que Ino y Chôji…Pero, entonces ¿Por qué la veía de forma diferente a ellos? Era más… no sabía como explicarlo. Tampoco entendía como era posible que no se enfadara cuando ella le molestaba, en vez de eso, le parecía gracioso… Hacía varios años que le conocía y cada vez se sentía más cercano a ella. Cada vez se entendían mejor el uno a otro y se veían más a menudo, incluso si estaban tiempo sin verse sentía nostalgia y no podía evitar pensar en esos profundos ojos turquesas, a veces más verdes, a veces más azules, que tenía siempre. Pero eso no significaba nada ¿o si? No, definitivamente no.

Era su madre que le estaba metiendo extrañas ideas en la cabeza. Mientras cavilaba sobre todo eso, sus pies le habían conducido directamente hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba Temari. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces pues había echo ese camino cientos de veces. Dentro se percató de que el guardia había cambiado mas no se preocupó hasta que el hombre le llamó la atención antes de dejarle subir al ascensor.

-Disculpe joven, ¿a dónde os dirigís? Preguntó el hombre robusto muy educadamente.

-Visito a la señorita no Sabaku, habitación 309

El hombre sonrió y le permitió coger el ascensor hasta el 3r piso; la tercera puerta a la derecha y habría llegado a su destino. Miró la hora; las 9:30 am. Llamó a la puerta. Pasó un rato y se oyó una voz femenina desde el interior que gritaba

-¡Ya voy! ¡un minuto!

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y apareció la imagen de ella con el pelo suelto alborotado y una camiseta ancha y larga a modo de pijama que dejaba a la vista sus perfectas piernas. Ella al reconocer al chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya Shikamaru, no te esperaba hoy ¿cómo es que has venido?

-Ya, siento venir sin avisar, pero como esta tarde vuelves a Suna había pensado que podíamos ir a dar una vuelta antes

-Ah, bueno… me parece bien, pasa; me estaba haciendo la maleta pero si no te importa esperar…

Entró tranquilamente al apartamento y se sentó en el sofá desde el cual tenía una amplia vista de la habitación de ella y de todos los movimientos que hacía, por ejemplo, cuando se agachaba para recoger algo del suelo, se le levantaba la camiseta y dejaba ver los cortísimos shorts que usaba para dormir.

_-__"que culito más mono" _–pensó en ese momento. Sin quererlo se había embobado con las bien formadas curvas de Temari que se asomaban bajo la camiseta. Sus piernas, su piel perfectamente bronceada…-_"pero, ¿en que narices estoy pensando? ¡Que es Temari, por Dios! ¡No puedo pensar en ella con ese fin!"_

-Shika, si quieres algo para desayunar cógelo. No queda mucho peor algo habrá- le distrajo ella señalándole la cocina- mira, ya que estás, prepárame un café.

-Como quieras… no te aseguro nada- murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera. Necesitaba distraerse, por mucho cariño que le tuviese, era hombre también.

Cuando el café estuvo echo, Temari ya estaba vestida y poniendo las tazas y las pastas de desayuno en la mesa.

-Me ha sorprendido verte por aquí; esperaba que me vinieras a despedir pero esto…

-Si, la verdad es que quería invitarte a desayunar para agradecerte que me ayudaras

-¿yo?

-si, tienes razón tengo que olvidarme ya de la muerte de Asuma y ayudar a Kurenai de verdad con el pequeño. Aprovechar que ahora tiene 3 años y necesitará un hermano mayor. Aunque no se yo si…

-Te aseguro que será mejor que tenga a alguien a su lado además de su madre. De lo contrario, se sentirá muy solo, y lo digo por experiencia…

-No se si soy el más adecuado, es decir, Chôji e Ino lo harían mejor- contestó Shikamaru algo hundido. Instintivamente sacó la caja de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca. Cuando iba a encenderlo Temari se lo sacó y lo rompió para tirarlo a la basura, después puso la mano sobre el hombre de él y añadió con una voz familiar y dulce nunca antes salido de sus labios.

-Eh. Todo irá bien. Además, fue a ti, especialmente, a quien le pidió Asuma que cuidase de su hijo. Apostó por ti. No hagas que pierda la apuesta.

-Gracias. Seguro que fuiste una buena madre para tus hermanos – aquellas palabras eran un pensamiento que se había atrevido a salir de sus labios sin su permiso. Temari se sonrojó levemente pero enseguida recuperó su carácter habitual.

-Por supuesto, ¿no ves lo bien que han salido Gaara y Kankurô?- añadió altanera sonriente

-Si, uno era un asesino despiadado y el otro un peligroso mujeriego- dijo él con cierta sorna para molestarla; cosa que consiguió.

-Lo fue, eso es pasado, ahora es Kazekage y un chico respetable y en cuanto a Kankurô… de él no puedes decir nada, que por lo que he oído por ahí… tú no te quedas corto…

-Eso no son más que chismes que inventa la gente cuando se aburre

-Si claro, como que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de ti ¿no? No busques excusas…- Temari sonreía mientras decía esto y le daba un golpecito en la frente. Él simplemente bufó con la misma cara de aburrimiento de siempre.

-Que problemática eres mujer

-Ah, siempre igual… anda, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Me gusta ver la hierva fresca de vez en cuando y no siempre arena que, aunque es igual de hermosa, cambiar también es bueno.

Recogieron las cosas y salieron en dirección a uno de los prados cercanos a los bosques de la familia Nara. Por el camino hubo silencio mas Shikamaru, aunque lo adoraba, en esta ocasión prefería oír su voz.

-No entiendo como te puede agradar tanto el desierto. No hay agua ni plantas, ni nada…

-Lo más hermoso del desierto es que guarda agua en su interior, es más, te sorprendería la cantidad de maravillas que hay en el interior, bajo la arena, bajo cada duna y cada grano de arena- él se la quedó mirando sin comprender a que se refería, ella al darse cuenta volvió al mundo real- bueno, tu no puedes entenderlo

-No, no me ha entrado suficiente arena en el cerebro- se ganó fácilmente una mirada asesina por parte de la chica y ser perseguido a través del campo. Él mientras huía tropezó y cayó al suelo, ella, intentando que no cayera procuró cogerlo a tiempo más no lo logró y cayó encima de él riendo a carcajadas. Rodó a la izquierda y se desató las coletas desmarañadas quedando con el pelo suelto dorado contrastando con el verde de la hierba. Aquella imagen le pareció a Shikamaru tentadoramente sensual y hermosa.

No entendía que le estaba pasando; ella era su amiga, entonces, ¿Por qué esa opresión en el pecho cuando pensaba que ella iba a marcharse? ¿Era eso que le llamaban amor? ¿o solo eran cosas suyas? No, no podía ser amor, eso era cosa de su madre que inventa cosas que no son. Se rió son más.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes bebé llorón?

-Nada, de algo gracioso que ha dicho mi madre esta mañana sobre nosotros

-¿A si? ¿el que?

-Que tu y yo éramos novios; ¿Qué tontería verdad? ¿Cómo vamos a ser novios? Que disparate…-soltó sin pensar riéndose. Mientras lo decía pudo ver como la cara sonriente de ella se transformaba en una extraña mueca que no sabría identificar que significaba y como aquellos brillantes ojos se apagaban. No lo demostraba a simple vista pero pudo identificar que algo dentro de ella no estaba bien y quiso abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo ella pareció recuperarse con una risa forzada.

-Si. No se de donde habrá sacado esas cosas- dijo mientras su voz se apagaba y miraba al suelo

-Temari, ¿estás bien?

-¡Si claro! Solo que me acabo de acordar que tenía que ir a ver a hokage-sama para acabar de repasar unos documentos

-Bueno, te acompaño si quieres…

-No hace falta, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer- le interrumpió levantándose rápido y sacudiéndose la hierba que le había quedado en el vestido. Se despidió escuetamente y se marchó corriendo lejos de allí. Por su parte, Shikamaru, algo conmocionado caminó con pesar a su casa.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lejos de allí y horas antes el Sensei de cabello blanco se lamentaba mentalmente de sus crímenes cometidos durante su niñez. Sabia bien porque la chica lo buscaba y sabía prácticamente desde que la conoció que aquel día iba a llegar antes o después. Sabía que cuando ella fijase su objetivo en él, todos los años pasados ya no tendrían importancia. Era consiente también que cuando ella fuese a matarlo, él no haría nada para evitarlo pues entendía su sufrimiento y sabía que se lo merecía.

Estirado sobre la cama, a oscuras, con tan solo un rayo de luz iluminando su contraída cara causa de la angustia que sentía con la mano sobre el ojo del sharingan, donación de su querido compañero y amigo Obito. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces que tenía la esperanza de que ya se hubiese olvidado de todo aquello, del críen cometido. Si pudiese cambiaría el pasado para que ella no sufriera aunque eso significase probablemente no haberla conocido nunca.

Lentamente se fue levantando de la cama, con pesar, y avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta la cómoda enfrente de la cama en donde se hayaban las fotos de sus equipos. A la derecha el más actual, el team 7, con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. A la izquierda, en un antiguo y desgastado marco la foto de su antiguo equipo formado por Makoto, yondaime hokage, Obito y Rin. Cogió el marco y lo desmontó, sacando de debajo de la foto otra en la que salía él, de joven, y una chica de ojos vendados y cabello azabache que le cogía de los mofletes obligándolo a sonreír y por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le pareció revivir ese instante.

_- Kakashi,¡una foto!- dijo la muchacha_

_-No quiero_

_-No seas así y hagámosla-ella le cogió del brazo para que no escapase mientras le daba la cámara a Rin. Ella iba a hacer la foto cuando se percató de que el peliblanco no sonreía._

_-Kakashi sonríe un poco_

_-No_

_-Anda, no seas criajo y haz el favor de sonreír- dijo Chisame_

_-Ya estoy sonriendo –mintió_

_-N te creas que por ser ciega me vas a engañar. Rin prepárate- añadió mientras se ponía detrás del chico y sabiendo que en realidad no reía le agarró los mofletes y simuló que él sonreía. En ese instante la otra muchacha hizo la fotografía_

_-¿Qué ganas de molestar tienes!- espetó Kakashi zafándose de la simulada burla- además, ¿para qué quieres una foto sino puedes verla?_

_Chisame se quedó completamente inmóvil con la cabeza gacha como si pretendiera observarse la mano aunque era obvio que no. Podía verse claramente ofendida con aquel comentario pues era una obviedad de la cual no teía culpa ninguna. Kakashi se percató de este echo, de que lo que había dicho no era lo más adecuado y se retracó._

_-Perdona Chisame. Está bien, haremos otra foto._

Volvió al mundo real cuando el recuerdo del flash de la segunda foto le rozó la cara. Recordó también que ella se había quedado la última foto y él había rescatado la primera como recuerdo sin que nadie lo supiese. Incluso pensó en que, si alguien descubría que la tenía, diría que la había rescatado para que nadie pudiese ver esa humillación.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes? Cuando, tranquilamente, se sentaban sobre el pasto a hablar y disfrutar de la compañía mutua y observar las estrellas mientras el viento azotaba sus cabellos y traía partículas de arena que formaban parte del desierto.

Se lamentaba silenciosamente cuando de su ojo derecho cayó una traviesa lágrima. Rápidamente volvió a guardar la foto y se acostó de nuevo en la cama para intentar dormir.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

En el centro de la arbolada ciudad un joven de cabello rubio se encontraba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol meditando. Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató de la preseca que hacia el se acercaba con algo de miedo.

-Naruto-kun…-llamó la atención la chica pelizazul que se encontraba al pié del árbol

-Ah, Hinata. No te había visto ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya bueno… e-es que cl-claro…solo que-quería que… bu-bueno…- la Hyuuga estaba tan nerviosa que apenas lograba articular palabra si tartamudear. Después de unos segundos en los que permaneció en silencio respiró hondo para armarse de valor y añadió- Naruto-kun quería que supieses que he visto a la mujer ciega hablando con Tsunade-sama en su despacho y se dirigían a no se que lugar secreto con documentos de…

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- exclamó el portador de Kyuubi interrumpiéndole bajando de un salto de la rama muy cerca de ella y terminó sujetándola de ambos hombros consiguiendo que prácticamente ella se desmayara por el contacto y la cercanía y consiguió con ello también ella perdiese la decisión que había adquirido anteriormente.

-Yo, bu-bueno sabía que e-era importante pa-para t-ti y mi-miré a es-escondidas…

-oh, gracias Hinata, pero no puedo ir en busca de Chitose, tiene un extraño poder sobre mi que no entiendo ni puedo controlar y tengo miedo de de hacer daño a los de la villa. Si kyuubi se desatara del todo otra vez, yo no se que pasaría.

-No Naruto-ku, yo se que eres más fuerte que el Bijou, además por o que oí también es posible que maten pronto a Kakashi-sensei- exclamó ella sin dudar desasiéndose de Naruto y cogiéndole a el por el chaleco mas al percatarse de lo que había hecho rápidamente se apartó mientras se veía claramente sonrojada- y-yo se que pu-puedes lo-lograrlo

-No se Hinata, tengo muchas ganas de ir en su ayuda, pero no puedo controlar a Kyuubi, nunca he podido y ahora menos; si tan solo encontrase un método para poder acercarme a ella sin peligro de que mate o destruya a media villa no dudes que lo haría- dijo el sentándose sobre una raíz de un árbol claramente afectado por su situación.

-Naruto-kun…-volvió a inquirir ella sentándose a su lado, posando una mano sobre la rodilla del chico y con una voz dulce y maternal añadió- No me creo que no puedas hace esto, e he viso hacer cosas increíbles, como cuando luchaste contra Gaara y su bijou o cuando luchaste contra los mismísimos Akatsuki sin dejar que Cuvi te poseyese del todo. Todas esas cosas…

-Si pero, ¿y el día en que herí a Sakura con cuatro colas? O ¿Cuándo se desasió del todo del sello y prácticamente destruyo la villa? Tu misma casi mueres- le interrumpió el a la mitad también dándole las peores ocasiones

-Es cierto, mas al final lograste retenerlo de nuevo y salvar Konoha.

-No fui yo Hinata-chan. Fue yondaime Hokage, mi padre, el que lo hizo desde dentro de mi- explicó Naruto serio y reflexivo escapándosele una sonrisa traviesa al mencionar _"mi padre"_ pues era algo que le llenaba de orgullo y no podía evitarlo- además, cada vez que se desata una cola más de Kyuubi el sello se debilita y es más fácil que en la vez siguiente se desate de nuevo y ahora… si se desatasen todas no se que podría ocurrir…

-Yo tengo fe en ti Naruto-kun

-No creo que la fe salve a la villa de ser destruida cuando se despierte Kyuubi

-¿Y si le pides a Tsunde-sama que te cierre de nuevo el sello?

-Ya lo hicieron pero no se cuanto más puede aguantar pues se necesita mucha fuerza de chakra para contenerlo y los sellos ya no pueden soportar el poder de Kyuubi y se rompen enseguida…

-Chakra…¡Claro!-exclamó Hinata recordando algo que había leído en uno de los pergaminos del clan Hyuuga- Si descubrimos que principales vías conducen el chakra de Kyuubi talvez podríamos reducir el flujo por tu cuerpo y así evitar que se desate tan rápidamente

-Pero, ¿eso es posible realmente?

-En teoría si. Lo podemos intentar si quieres…

-Bueno esta bien. ¿que tengo que hacer?- dijo ya más decidido mientras se quitaba el chaleco y dejaba al aire la malla negra que marcaba perfectamente los músculos del pecho. Hinata al ver lo que hacía comenzó sonrojarse y tartamudear de nuevo.

-¿Qué es-estas ha-haciendo?

-Cuantas menos capas más nítido lo verás y tendrás que esforzarte menos, ¿no?

-N-no funciona así pero no importa. Comencemos –comenzó la chica activando el Byakugan después le dio instrucciones al rubio- Naruto-kun, lo único que has de hacer es invocar el poder de Kyuubi poco a poco

-No se yo si…

-Fíate de mi, creo realmente que puede funcionar- él aceptó y comenzó a invocar el poder del demonio. Hinata observó atentamente los cambios y entendió a la perfección la complejidad de las corrientes fluviales de chakra. Decidida presionó los puntos que le parecieron más convenientes y se percató de que, efectivamente tal como ella pensaba, el chakra se expandía por cuatro vías principales las cuales al ser obstruidas impedían casi por completo el paso del chakra- Pa-parece que fu-funciona pe-pero también i-impide un poco el pa-paso de tu chakra.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Gracias por avisarme y ayudarme Talvez pueda avisar a Kakashi y ayudarle- contestó él finalmente entusiasmado, tal era su gratitud que le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella antes de marcharse. A Hinata poco le faltó para desmayarse.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade estaba desconcertada. Leyó con atención el documente por lo menos cientos de veces sin encontrar mayor explicación a lo que leía. Se le ocurrió que pudiese estar equivocado aquel documento, pero era imposible, aquello era la guerra y aquella acción lo más habitual del mundo. Incluso ella recordaba que aquella misión se había llevado a cabo correctamente pues, por aquel entonces, era a ella a la que le tocaba revisar todas las misiones. Las cifras de los muertos se galopaban en su mente. Había sido una sangrienta incursión en la fortaleza de Suna.

Era cierto que Kakashi había matado a muchísima gente en aquella batalla peor no había sido culpa suya la matanza, ni de ninguno de los ninjas que participaron pues todos cumplían órdenes. Por otro lado ¿Por qué solo le interesaba los que habían atacado por el sur? Si era venganza de la guerra no tenía sentido que solo fuese a ellos. Era obvio que era por algún motivo especial; talvez su familia vivía allí… pero aquello era la guerra, no se puede culpar a nadie por lo que pudiese ocurrir, todos se matan entre todos por el capricho de un superior que tiene ansias de supremacía. No era lógico.

Se dirigió despacio a su despacho intentando hallar algún tipo de lógica en su comportamiento irracional. Tenía que descubrir como solucionar el problema para evitar derramamiento de sangre por ninguno de los dos bandos mas tenía muy claro que si era necesario matarla para salvar la vida de Kakashi no dudaría en hacerlo. Pero ¿Cómo? Ella era especialmente fuerte y poderosa. Shizune corrió para alcanzarla por detrás con unos papeles en la mano que debía entregarle. Estaba claramente alterada

-Tsunade-sama nos han legado ya los documentos que pediste de Suna. Mírelos, tenemos un grave problema…- exclamó entregándole los papeles que, al parece, era la ficha de ninja que poseían los de Sunagakure. Toda su ficha personal, sus técnicas ninjas, sus parientes, todas las misiones realizadas a lo largo de sus treinta años reunidas en aquellos documentos y descubrió Tsunade con cierto horror algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera pues era lo que denotaba que solo una persona podría derrotarle en el peor de los casos. Sin embargo eso no sería suficiente, ella tenía ventaja en todo: poder, experiencia, conocimiento, sincronización… la lista era larga

-Shizune, manda a alguien que la encuentre y la vigile pero, sobretodo, que no se interponga en su camino, si lo descubren que se marchen sin más. No quiero que muera nadie.

Todo aquel macabro asunto se le escapaba de las manos. Si hubiesen sido otros tiempos ella misma se habría enfrentado a Chisame pero ahora, desde la destrucción de Konoha y su debate entre la vida y la muerte, estaba notablemente débil. Seguía siendo la Hokage porque nadie más estaba preparado para serlo y Kakashi, al único que consideraban el adecuado, se había negado rotundamente; aún así Tsunade tenía la esperanza de que algún día terminaría accediendo y ese era uno de los múltiples motivos por los cuales le interesaba que el Sensei siguiera con vida. Se sentó en el sillón de su despacho y observó por la ventana toda la reconstruida villa y deseó que todo se solucionase convenientemente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Silencio._

_Viento, arena y, de nuevo, silencio._

_Las enormes murallas de la ciudad se alzaban ante nosotros embriagando nuestra vista de magnificencia y pretendían que las traspasáramos cual charco de agua en el camino. Nosotros, un grupo de seis Chunnins, destinados en aquel puesto con la misión de atacar la ciudad por el flanco sur. Otros tres equipos atacarían los otros puntos cardinales. Silenciosos como gatos superamos las terribles murallas y nos adentramos en la ciudad muerta por la caída de la noche. Sus habitantes, que se sentían protegidos, dormían plácidamente en esa noche sin luna._

_Oscuridad. El perfecto escenario para un crimen. Nuestra misión._

_Una vez dentro, nos repartimos las casas y esperamos la señal, debíamos atacar todos a la vez. Me situé frente a la puerta de la primera casa. Me costaba respirar; el árido aire del ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrado, además infestado de granitos de arena me rascaban la garganta y me dificultaba la respiración. Esperé la señal y entré. _

_La casa tenía un recibidor grande y yo iba entrando sigilosamente sin alterar el silencio de la noche. A mi izquierda un mueble y en este unos retratos de la familia. En la primera foto cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos gemelas idénticas de cabello negro. Se les veía felices. Debía enfrentarme a cuatro personas. Oí un ruido en el piso de arriba y a los pocos segundos bajó una mujer, la del retrato, e iba armada y se lanzó contra mi y yo me defendí como pude y luchamos en el centro de la sala. Ella era buena y incluso temí por mi vida Finalmente de una buena cuchillada le corté la garganta y pese a tener práctica, esta vez, me temblaron las manos y se me cayó. Por el estruendo de la pelea bajó también el hombre de la familia y ya preparado comenzó la ardua pelea que duró menos y terminó con un rápido jutsu electrico que combinado con una técnica suiton que había lanzado él anteriormente y que lo había dejado todo mojado había causado en el hombre una dolorosa muerte equiparable a que le hubiese caído un rayo encima. Aún fatigado por las peleas seguí comprobando el resto de la casa en busca de más habitantes. Antes de subir volví a pasar por delante del recibidor y de la fotografía y no pude evitar mirarla y sentirme mal. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso no había echo eso miles de veces? Y aún así el corazón se me encogió y me sentí mal y también sentí rabia pero tenía que seguir con la misión. Subí por las escaleras camino arriba y miré en todas las habitaciones y sentí el corazón en la garganta cuando cogí la perilla de la última habitación y la giré para abrir la puerta y en el momento de descubrir la verdad, tan solo por un momento, el mundo desapareció a mi alrededor y los gritos y el caos de fuera con la gente alborotada en las calles cesaron y mi mente se alegró, yo no se porque, al observar que nadie mas había en la habitación. Ni rastro de las gemelas. Probablemente huirían al oír las peleas, al fin y al cabo no aparentaban tener más de cuatro años en la fotografía. Salí de la casa sin dejar más rastro que la muerte a mi paso y continué con mi cometido ayudando a mis compañeros._

_Después, silencio. Oscuridad total._

_A lo lejos la luz de un recuerdo que se intensificaba en la mente: Un prado, dos personas ante mi y una voz en mi cabeza que dice: "Se ha aprobado la alianza con la villa de la Arena y el país del Viento". Abrí los ojos y las dos personas se dirigían a mi una de ellas, mi sensei, el futuro Yondaime Hokage, y a su lado una joven de mi edad de larga cabellera que me resultaba familiar y la recordé: la niña de cuatro años de la foto, la que no se encontraba en casa aquel fatídico día y sentí caérseme el alma a los pies._

_-Kakashi__, hora que se ha creado la nueva alianza, esta chica suplirá el hueco de Obito, ya se que no vas ha estar muy de acuerdo pero tendrás que aguantarte son órdenes de Hokage-sama_

_-Soy Chitose Otonotachibana es un __placer conocerte_

_En el momento en el que vi su sonrisa sincera y optimista y alcancé su mano para estrecharla supe que estaba perdido_

De repente el Sensei se despertó ajetreado, cansado y con las sábanas empapadas de sudor debido a la agonía que sentía al recordar aquel día como tantas otras veces, mas en esta ocasión resultó ser peor ya que su mente la había combinado con el momento de conocerla. Aguantó la cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo intentando distraerse pensando en otra cosa que no tuviese referencia con sus recuerdos; suficientemente mal se sentía como para que su cerebro le jugase esta mala pasada y se hizo la pregunta interna de cada vez.

-¿Cuándo dejare de sentirme así?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

No muy lejos de allí, enfrente a la ventana del peliblanco que ahora se encontraba de nuevo recostado sobre la cama intentando dormir pese a que ya fueran más de las 11 am, estaba Chisame la cual no llevaba bandados los ojos como habitualmente y observaba al hombre a través de unos cautivadores ojos dorados que parecían enfocar a ninguna parte. A través de aquellos ojos se podía percibir el debatir interior de la mujer pues una sola decisión cambia el futuro de las cosas, de las personas y, éstas, son las que a su vez deciden nuestro futuro. Un futuro en el que si dudamos demasiado y somos lentos tomando nuestras decisiones otros se adelantan y las deciden por nosotros aunque no siempre nos agrade la decisión, mas si la tomamos sin detenernos ni un minuto a razonar sobre ella es posible que las consecuencias nos agraden mucho menos, entonces ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

Ahora que ya habéis leído el capitulo quiero decir que no me ha gustado nada de nada como ha quedado al final pero bueno ya he comentado alguna vez que ando un poco escasa de imaginación.

De todos modos quiero saber vuestra opinión por eso pliss, dejadme un comentario^^

Porque no solo me animan a escribir sino que también me ayudan a mejorar continuamente gracias a vuestros comentarios y criticas (que nunca van mal =]). Y si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en preguntar xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^


	9. Ella no es mala persona

¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

De nuevo, y una vez más, me disculpo por tardar tanto en colgar el capitulo

en el fondo está claro que soy una tardona xD No tengo remedio.

Pero bueno, al final está aquí y espero que os agrade.

* * *

**Chi no Namida- Cap. 9- Ella no es mala persona  
**

Seguí observando desde lejos al peliblanco, decidiendo qué escoger, qué hacer al final. Mas sus propios recuerdos la agobiaban sin dejarle razonar la solución adecuada. Y sin ella quererlo no pudo evitar trasladarse años atrás…

_La arena me azotaba la cara con fuerza, era un intervalo de mucho viento pues la tormenta estaba próxima. Podía oírla llegar. La misión consistía en rescatar a un grupo de ninjas que se habían perdido por las áridas e idénticas dunas a causa de la tormenta.__ Me enviaron a mi pues, pese a ser ciega, era la que mejor me orientaba en el desierto aunque nadie supiese el porqué. Simplemente era precisamente el hecho de ser ciega y la necesidad de utilizar otros sentidos los que me permitían que ni el monótono paisaje ni los espejismos me distrajesen de mi camino. Aún así también cabía decir que disponía de otros trucos. Me destapé los ojos y cambié los míos verde habituales por unos dorados. _

_Los localicé rápidamente lejos del camino y me dirigí con urgencia a buscarlos. Se encontraban a un par de millas y debía darme prisa porque si la tormenta de arena alcanzaba al grupo antes que ella tendrían serios problemas. Los extranjeros no sabían como hacer verdaderamente frente a ese tipo de situaciones realmente complejas._

_Llegué prácticamente a su vera después de largo rato corriendo cuando la gran ventisca ya les rozaba los talones. Dada la situación, antes de llegar ya había comenzado a formular los sellos correspondientes y cuando me metí entre ellos, aprovechando la arena y la tierra comenzaron a obedecerme cree una coraza alrededor de todos mientras nos pasaba la tempestad por encima._

_Estando allí dentro pude percatarme por primera vez de que eran cinco hombres, de entre ellos uno era Kakashi y por un segundo me alegré de haber rescatado al pequeño grupo de inconscientes ninjas. Deshice el jutsu cuando creí conveniente y fue cuando el Sensei, entonces de edad más joven, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en los labios que no pude más que corresponder._

Cientos de recuerdos como esos galopaban en mi mente sin descaso. Recuerdos de momentos de felicidad de épocas pasadas. Rápidamente decidí que debía alejarme de allí.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estaba sobre el tejado de su casa, observando sus preciadas nubes que no paraban de recordarle a ella y no estaba tranquilo, la reacción de Temari no era la suya habitual, pues incluso le pareció que se le habían bañado los ojos antes marcharse y que sus ojos habían estado reteniendo con fuerza las lágrimas. ¿Era eso posible?¿Había sido por su culpa? La respuesta era obvia. Antes de decir aquellas palabras que le habían dolido hasta a él, ella estaba bien. Pero, ¿Era posible que aquella mujer tan bella y fuerte que, podría haber tenido al hombre que desease, se hubiese enamorado de él? Un estúpido holgazán que de ningún modo se la merecía. Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿estaba él enamorado?

Si. Para que engañarse.

Por la mañana podría haber intentado convencerse de lo contrario pero, después de la conversación con Yoshino, tenía muy claro que se había enamorado de ella sin darse apenas cuenta. En una ocasión, Asuma le había explicado que cuando uno se enamora de una mujer sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella que deseaba protegerla aunque por ellos pudiese perder la vida y que durante la separación con la persona amada el alma se entristecía y encogía. Pensándolo bien, se percató de que tenía todos los síntomas de esa enfermedad que jamás había padecido. Ahora sabía con seguridad que aquella chica le había robado el corazón y se lo había quedado para ella. Pero ahora que las dudas que tenía habían desaparecido, otras se habrían camino en su mente. Y la duda que le rendaba la cabeza en estos momentos le asustaba más que las anteriores. ¿Ella estaba realmente enamorada de él? ¿O únicamente eran imaginaciones suyas? No podía saber toda aquella información por si solo y decidió ir a ver a alguien que talvez si podía ayudarle.

Salió de casa con paso tranquilo, no tenía prisa, dirección a casa de su Sensei. Había llegado la hora de arreglar todos los cabos sueltos de su vida. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta de entrada dudando si llamar o no. Finalmente se armó de valor y lo hizo. Esperó. Poco después la puerta se abrió y apareció Kurenai detrás de ella.

- Bienvenido Shikamaru, hace tiempo que te esperaba- dijo ella con voz maternal dejándole pasar dentro de la casa. A su opinión la maternidad le había sentado muy bien- Asuma-chan está durmiendo, no hagas mucho ruido.

- Kurenai yo… comencé a venir porque debía ayudarte pero al ver a Asuma-chan me recordaba a él y me volvía atormentado a casa. Con el tiepo me acobardé y dejé de venir, dejándote a ti sola sin pensar que tú estabas pasando por lo mismo que yo pero más duramente aún- confesó todo lo que llevaba dentro guardado desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Lo cierto es que si, cuidar a Asuma-chan durante estos tres años a sido complicado, pero a decir verdad no he estado sola. Mucha gente me ha ayudado para cuidarle. Así que si te sirve de consuelo, tu falta no me ha afectado tanto aunque si que a Asuma. El quería que fueses para Asuma-chan como un hermano y te lo pidió personalmente.

-Lo se… pero me da algo de miedo hacerlo mal…

- No lo harás mal Shikamaru. Si Asuma te escogió confío en ti- dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico que se veía claramente afligido. Después percibió en su comportamiento algo más, sintió que el no estaba allí únicamente por ella y Asuma-chan.- Shikamaru me es agradable tu visita y espero que se repita a menudo pero creo que hay algo más que quieres preguntarme.

-Yo, tenia que venir ha hacer esto, venir a pedirte perdón desde hacía mucho tiempo y pensé muchas veces en hacerlo, pero no me atrevía. En el fondo soy un cobarde y después apareció ella y me ha ayudado a decidirme .

- Es alguien que te importa mucho.

- Si

- pero, ¿Cuál es la pregunta que quieres hacerme?- preguntó ella directamente pese a que ya sospechaba la respuesta. Después de todo ellos dos se habían convertido en el cotilleo de la villa y los rumores eran extensos. Él vaciló antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo se sabe si alguien te quiere?- dijo algo sonrojado.

-En la mayoría de los casos la que esté enamorada de ti es aquella que siempre sonríe cuando te ve. Una sonrisa traviesa y feliz que se nos escapa sin quererlo.- contestó ella sonriendo. Mientras decía estas palabras a Shikamaru se le aceleró el corazón al recordar las últimas ocasiones en que la había visto y la reacción que tenido ella al verle. Rápidamente encajó las piezas de aquel rompecabezas y se sintió feliz, se sentía el mas dichosos del mundo y se le reflejó en la cara con una sonrisa encantadora. Kurenai sonrió también, aquel chico le recordaba muchísimo a su Asuma.

-¡Tengo que decírselo!- exclamó repentinamente levantándose del sillón en el que se había sentado pero se acordó de que Temari se marcharía esa misma tarde- Kurenai, gracias por todo pero tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo de encontrarla.

- Tranquilo Shikamaru, puedes marcharte…siempre y cuando vuelvas, claro.

- Gracias. Vendré a verte mañana mismo.

Shikamaru salió corriendo de la casa con el corazón en un puño y esperando llegar a tiempo. Por el camino, pese a la alteración que sentía, no solo pensó en un plan para calcular los diversos sitios en donde podía estar y el tiempo que tardaría en llegar sino también en que le podía decir cuando la viese. Pero pensar demasiado conlleva consigo unas consecuencias y comenzaron a llegar las dudas. Confiaba en las palabras de Kurenai pero sabía bien que la chica de la que se hablaron no era igual que las demás, en realidad, era muy diferente y talvez se estaba equivocando. ¿Y si ella en realidad no le quería? En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Ino también le sonreía cada vez que le veía, sin importar la situación pero ella no podía estar enamorada de él, eran amigos desde la infancia, no era posible.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Después de salir corriendo exasperadamente del lado del chico, había estado vagando por las calles con el corazón encogido. Las lágrimas intentaban escapársele de los ojos continuamente sin ella quererlo e intentaba esconderlas tras las manos. La habían rechazado y de la forma más cruel: sin que él lo supiese. No esperaba que le doliese tanto, nunca se había sentido así.

Mientras se autocompadecía no vio que iba a chocarse con alguien hasta que lo hizo.

-L-Lo siento… yo- comenzó ella intentando disculparse pero al observar a la mujer con la que había topado se lanzó a sus brazos. La mujer de cabello negro la consoló tranquilamente mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa en su siempre rostro serio.

-Temari, si no dejas de llorar no te entiendo, así que relájate, sécate las lágrimas y después cuéntame que te pasa. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte a solucionarlo.

-Es...es Shikamaru- sollozó aún llorando mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no conseguía retener. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Chsiame se alterase notablemente.

-¿Le ha asado algo?

-No, no, soy yo… y él ha…y no podía estar…sabía que iba a pasar… no era posible que funcionase…- Temari sintió que no podía parar de llorar y no le agradó lo más mínimo, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni ningún hombre la había logrado hacer llorar. Ella era una mujer fuerte. Chisame no lograba aclararse con todas aquellas frases sin concordancia ni sentido.

- Temari, haz a favor de calmarte y explicármelo todo.- añadió obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales volvieron a cambiar de un color verde a un color dorado con extraños símbolos. Temari quedó embobada mirándola y terminó calmándose- Van, vamos a otro sitio, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar- las dos desaparecieron en arena y aparecieron en las afueras de la ciudad rodeados de hierba y árboles- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Shikamaru?

-Si, está perfectamente. Soy yo la que no está bien... Ya hace algún tiempo que me di cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por Shikamaru, le quiero y pensaba que él también me quería. Me hice falsas ilusiones y ahora, la verdad, me duele, me duele mucho- confesó la rubia con la mano en el pecho como si le doliese mientras observaba como la hierba se movía y recordó los momentos de tranquilidad junto a él. Chisame le hizo alzar la cabeza sujetándola por la barbilla.

-Temari, no debes dejarte vencer por eso; no conozco mucho a Shikamaru pero créeme cuando te digo que conozco mucho a su familia y sé como son. Dale algo de tiempo porque tu si que te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos pero lo más probable es que él todavía no.

-Pero si me lo ha dicho muy claro…

-¿Estas segura? ¿Realmente?- le preguntó irónicamente pues conocía perfectamente la respuesta y sabía que Temari tendía a precipitarse.

-No lo se pero prefiero marcharme como estaba previsto y dejar correr un tiempo para aclararme las ideas pues ya no se que pensar de este tema, por cierto, parte de mi desconcierto es por tu culpa. Deja de controlar mis emociones.

-Si no lo hiciese no podríamos estar hablando tranquilamente. La conversación se limitaría aun montón de frases tuyas, imposibles de enlazar porque nunca te calmas cuando te sientes mal. Sientes las emociones demasiado fuerte.

- Aún así son mis emociones y no tengo más remedio que soportarlas. Además, me gusta como soy.

- Tranquila Temari, cuando yo me marche las recuperaras si es lo que deseas pero te voy a dar un consejo que ojala me hubiesen dado a licuando tenía tu edad. Ahora que aún puedes ve a hablar con él y soluciona los problemas porqué después será tarde, el tiempo no soluciona los problemas, tan solo los empeora. Lo se por experiencia. – calló durante unos segundos recordando su propio caso y respiró hondo- si tú crees que él te quiere, estoy segura de que así será pero dale tiempo para aceptarlo porque probablemente él aún no lo sepa. Tampoco intentes precipitar las cosas, habla con él hoy, vete a Sunagakure y cuando creas que ha tenido tiempo para pensarlo, vuelve de nuevo.

- No…no importa, yo… ya veré que hago, puedo solucionar esto yo sola Chisame, ya no soy una cría como cuando me conociste.

-No, antes eras mas adulta, actuabas con cabeza y sangre fría en esta clase de situaciones, las hormonas te han alterado demasiado el carácter pero tranquila en el fondo, no es algo malo.

-¡No me hables de ser adulta Chisame! Y antes de dar consejos a la gente dátelos a ti misma- gritó Temari que ya no podía controlar su ira- ¡Dices que eres adulta pero te comportas como una niña pequeña! ¡Llevas más de 10 años persiguiendo una estúpida venganza que nunca llegarás a consumir porque te da miedo descubrir la verdad!

-Ya lo se, Temari, he tomado mi decisión…

-Y has tardado 18 años… no me hables de darme prisa…

-Temari, se que no puedes, pero fue precisamente el tiempo el que me ha hecho llegar a esta situación… si cuando tuve la oportunidad hubiese hecho lo correcto todo habría terminado bien. Ahora ya no hay nada ha hacer, Temeri, no cometas el mismo error. Nunca podrías perdonártelo- Nadie dijo nada más y por un segundo pareció que Chisame iba llorar mas no sucedió nada, tan solo silencio. Chisame se levantó y se sacudió la falda, hizo un gesto de despedida y se fundió con el suelo como tantas otras veces ya. Estaba dolida pues eran tan ciertas las palabras de Temari como hirientes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Caminó por las calles para despejarse, pensando siempre desapercibida pues necesitaba caminar entre la gente para pensar pero no deseaba ningún altercado. Simplemente deseaba estar tranquila en su entorno natural. Pero había algo que todavía le molestaba, y que le llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía ya un par de días. Se introdujo en una calle muy concurrida donde lograría despistarlo y se metió de improvisto es un callejón a esperar. Cuando el hombre, despistado y buscándola, pasó por delante de ella lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared sin piedad. El Anbu, gracias a su técnica de línea sucesoria se introdujo a través de la pared, introduciendo también los brazos de ella pensando que así la atraparía más ella misma con su fuerza bruta hizo traspasar al hombre la pared rompiéndola en añicos. Aún apuntándolo en el aire le dijo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, así que no me vuelvas a molestar más si aprecias en algo tu vida- toda la ira que había ido acumulando los últimos días estaban comenzando a alterarla- llevas días siguiéndome a todos lados, ya es suficiente.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte siempre y cuando sepas comportarte como una persona y no como un monstruo- el hombre escupió aquellas palabras con toda la mala intención que tenía. Parecía que le pidiese a gritos que lo mataran y pese a que tenía ganas de hacerlo se contuvo y lo dejó en el suelo cediéndole el paso para que se marchase.

-Dile a Tsunade que la culpa es suya, en un principio no venía con mala intención. Esta situación la ha provocado ella.- se giró y continuó por su camino, mientras tanto sonó una voz lúgubre en su cabeza, como cuando se encontró con Kakashi, que decía: _"deberías haberle matado"_ ella no pudo más que contestar un _"cállate y déjame en paz"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

El Anbu encargado de seguir a la chica llegó al despacho de Tsunade, mascullado, por la breve discusión con la extraña mujer. Hokage-sama le recibió con rapidez pues no disponía de mucho tiempo.

-Hokage-sama, siento que me haya descubierto, me confié demasiado al pensar que era ciega.

-No te preocupes, no es tan ciega como parece, pero procura que no vuelva a suceder, podría haberte costado la vida. Siéntete dichoso porque si te ha visto, ha sido indulgente contigo.

-Si, Hokage-sama, no dejaré que me vuelva a descubrir.

-No, porque vas ha dejar la misión, no voy a arriesgar a nadie más. Además ahora parece que esta tranquila.- ambos guardaron silencio, después el joven Anbu pareció recordar algo.

-Hokage-sama, la chica me dio un mensaje para vos- ella le hizo un gesto para que hablara- dijo "Tsunade esto lo has provocado tu, en un principio no venía con mala intención"- Tsunade lo despachó y se maldeció a si misma, era cierto que con tan solo oír su nombre se había puesto a la defensiva sin darle explicación a explicarse pero sintió que debía hacerlo. En el fondo la actitud de ella nunca le gustó. Aunque era agradable siempre había sido arrogante y de actitud altanera en la batalla pues presumía de un poder que no era capaz de controlar. Durante el examen de jounin que había hecho allí, había causado más destrozos que cuando Orochimaru atacó la aldea. También era cierto que había pasado ella sola los siguientes meses ayudando a reconstruir lo que había derruido. Se sintió realmente mal aunque sabía que era, precisamente eso, lo que Chisame pretendía.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto había tomado ya la decisión de ir a por Chisame directamente ahora que Hinata le había ayudado a controlar el Chakra de Kyubi. Pero no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar ella, no la conocía de nada, solo sabía que llevaba largo tiempo sin volver a la villa y que parecía tener como objetivo a su Sensei. Por su mente pasó la idea de que en el fondo fuera una buena persona más la desechó porque no se reflejaba en su carácter. Después de buscarla durante un rato y ver que no lograba encontrarla pensó en ir a ver a Kakashi para que le aconsejase y esperaba que el no se lo impidiese.

Caminaba fijándose en todas ya cada una de las personas de la calle por si por casualidad la encontraba. A lo lejos vio a Shikamaru saltando por encima de los tejados con prisa, y pensó en preguntarle si la ahbía visto. Se dirigió hacia el pero cuando fue a preguntarle él le contestó que no podía atenderle, que tenía mucha prisa y continuó por su camino. A parte del día en que murió Asuma nunca le había visto tan alterado.

En pocos minutos llegó ante el apartamento de Kakashi y llamó. No sucedió nada. Volvió a llamar de nuevo y entonces si que le abrió al puerta un Kakashi en pijama y claramente acabado de levantar.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Quería preguntarte si sabes donde puedo encontrar a Chisame- contestó directamente. Sabía que alargando la conversación no obtendría lo que quería y que Kakashi se daría cuenta de sus intenciones antes.

-Pasa- dijo él dejando que entrase. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde le hizo sentarse en una silla mientras él se preparaba algo para recobrar fuerzas. Después se sentó él también y comenzó ha hablar- No intentes perseguirla, déjala tranquila, si la buscas solo provocarás que cause más mal.

-Pero si la capturamos acabaremos con el problema

-Ella no tiene la culpa, solo está enfadada por algo que sucedió hace años y del cual yo fui claramente el culpable. Ahora solo busca venganza. En realidad es una buena persona.

-Nadie lo diría…

-Es normal, tiene un temperamento muy inestable y un gran poder, de tal manera que cuando la haces enfadar las consecuencias son nefastas. Cuando pasamos el examen para ascender a Jounin, terminó desatando parte de su poder y destrozó todo el estadio, hubo que desaojarlo y terminamos el combate a las afueras de la ciudad y pese a que estaba lejos Konoha se vio bastante afectada

-Pero, si era tan fuerte ¿Cómo no derroto al rival y terminó el combate?- preguntó incrédulo Naruto

- El último combate era un _todos contra todos_ y nosotros optamos por el _todos contra ella_, una vez eliminada ya lucharíamos entre nosotros. Además no pretendía hacernos daño.

-Fue un poco injusto ¿Cómo nadie se puso de su lado?

-Éramos todos de Konoha, únicamente ella era de Suna y se había aprobado hacía poco la nueva alianza después de que nos hubiera traicionado varias veces. Éramos un poco reacios a formar un equipo con ella.

-Bueno, Está muy bien esta historia pero no demuestra nada. Solo que tiene un poder que no puede controlar y no causa más que destrozos.

-Como tú o Gaara en el examen de Chunin- explicó el defendiendo a la chica y a su vez enviándole un mensaje al rubio esperando que lo captase.

-Quieres decir que…- no pudo terminar la frase porque volvió a ordenar sus pensamientos conforme a la nueva información e incluso sintió compasión por ella.

-Si; pero lo que te intentaba comentar antes es que ella, pese a que nadie se lo había pedido y había sido suspendida injustamente, fue casa por casa destruida pidiendo perdón por los daños y ayudando a reconstruirlas aguantando, en ocasiones, todos los desprecios de los habitantes.

-Era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer después de destrozar la villa

-Te recuerdo que tú no lo hiciste, no seas altanero. Créeme cuando te digo que no es una mala persona

-Aún así hay que detenerla, no puede ser que se pasee por la ciudad a sus anchas

-Te lo repetiré por última vez, si no quieres que haga nada malo déjala tranquila, si no la agobias se quedará quietecita. De todos modos voy a ir hoy a hablar con ella, tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar.

-Te acompañaré

-No

-¡Pero intentará matarte!

-Lo se, y no necesito protección, puede hacer que Kyubi despierte no es seguro que vayas junto a ella.

-Pero quiero ayudar, demás Hinata me ha ayudado a controlar el chakra.

-No me importa, no quiero que estés ahí. Márchate a casa y olvídate del tema- aconsejó Kakashi dirigiéndose a la puerta para despedirlo. No quería involucrar a la gente que le importaba en un asunto que no sabía como iba terminar, más teniendo en cuenta que probablemente acabase mal. Naruto se marchó de casa de su Sensei mas se quedó cerca para seguirlo pues estaba seguro de que é sabría como encontrara a Chisame.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Leía holgazanamente sentado en el sillón de la salita. Una taza de té reposaba sobre la mesita y oía un susurro de movimiento en la casa que probablemente fuese su esposa, que a diferencia de él parecía no poder estar sin hacer nada ni un minuto. Iba arriba y abajo sin parar de hacer cosas, reordenaba todo cuanto ya estaba ordenado, revolvía la casa una y otra vez. Era una mujer muy activa pero no le disgustaba sino todo lo contrario le encantaba aquella actitud aunque en ocasiones podía resultar muy problemático. Especialmente cuando sacaba su genio mandón y parecía un sargento. En ocasiones pensaba que habría sido mucho mejor que ella no hubiese dejado de ser ninja, de este modo descargaría toda la energía en las misiones en vez de en él y su hijo.

Seguía leyendo cuando oyó a su esposa llamarlo, pero no le hizo caso y continuó con la lectura. Ella entró por la puerta con la expresión enfadada.

-Shikaku, ¿cuántas veces tengo que llamarte para que me hagas caso?- preguntó realmente disgustada con su marido

-Mendokusei, ¿Qué quieres?

-Haz el favor de poner la mesa o no comerás hoy

-Se, se, ya voy-contestó a desgana recogiendo las cosas

-Se dice _"Si"_ no _"Se" _y date prisa o se enfriará la comida- Ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Él acabó de recoger todo y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando todavía no había comenzado a preparar la mesa, alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a la mujer de los ojos vendados pero no pudo más que sonreír y decir.

-Cuanto tiempo Chisame, adelante, pasa hija.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Corrió cuanto pudo, cuanto le permitieron sus piernas. La villa no era muy grande pero siempre que debías atravesarla con cierta prisa parecía ser enorme; inacabable. Tenía el vago remordimiento de haber cortado a Naruto por el camino pero opinaba que su problema tenía mayor importancia. Por fin divisó a lo lejos la puerta principal y a la persona que buscaba a punto de marcharse. Apretó a correr más haciendo un sobreesfuerzo físico para ir más rápido mientras a su vez hacía los sellos correspondientes para activar su técnica.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Todavía estaba disgustada. Se sentía mal, pero debía mantenerse firme, era su orgullo el que se lo exigía por encima de todo.

No debía desfallecer.

Siguió caminando por la calle, con paso apresurado, quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa y todavía le quedaba un largo camino. Se encontraba en una discusión entre sus pensamientos; por un lado, cuando llegase a casa, deseaba poder reunirse con sus hermanos y contarles lo que había sucedido pero, por otro lado, era consciente de que si hacía tal cosa, Gaara y Kankurô, no dudarían en hacerlo desaparecer aunque eso pudiese comportar una guerra entre villas. Tenía suerte, aunque su pasado hubiese estado lleno de penurias, ahora tenía suerte y pese a todo debía sentirse bien, no debía llorar por un hombre, por un niño, pero no podía evitarlo. Había estado con muchos pero jamás había entablado una relación tan sincera con ninguno. Había estado refugiándose a si misma tras unas altas murallas y ahora que las había derruido para dejarle entrar, él le había atacado el fuerte.

Ya había pasado las filas de casas y estaba frente a la puerta principal de la aldea. Dio parte de su salida a los dos jóvenes de la entrada y salió por la puerta echando la vista atrás unos segundos. Cuando se dispuso a dar un paso para comenzar su viaje notó que no podía moverse, su cuerpo se había quedado trabado, clavado en el suelo. Conocía aquella sensación. Bajó la mirada al suelo y observó su sombra. Después oyó el sonido de unas bocanadas de alguien que, cansado, intentaba recuperar el aire.

Y las lágrimas rodaron involuntariamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, se que el final de este capitulo es un tanto extraño pero es necesario que termine así xD

Espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios que ya sabéis que me encantan =]


	10. Te quiero

Merci **Shakti** y **Yusha** por vuestros comentarios, me han hecho mucha ilusión^^

Estos ya se va acabando y tranquila **Shakti**

que en este capitulo ya se desvela algo más,

bastante más en realidad xD

Espero que os guste pese que no está muy bien escrito^^

* * *

**Chi no Namida - Capitulo 10**

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, era ahora o nunca. Debía enfrentarse a ella de una vez, antes de que hiciese algún mal más por su culpa. Porque no había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad en su día, ni nunca.

Se vistió, se hizo con su material de las misiones y se dirigió al único sitio en el que sabía que podría encontrarla. El sitio donde se habían encontrado tantas otras veces. Su lugar favorito.

_Era invierno y hacía frío. Una capa de nieve blanca cubría el suelo como si de un manto se tratase, era una visión hermosa. A ratos comenzaban a caer copos de nieve que le calaban hasta los huesos pero no le importaba, seguiría esperando allí tanto como fuese necesario. Llevaba esperando en el campo de entrenamiento 3 desde hacía más de una hora, esperando a que ella llegase de su viaje después de meses de no haberla visto. Se le estaban comenzando a entumecer los huesos y cada bocanada que daba al respirar se convertía en vaho por el cambio de temperatura. Tal vez era uno de los peores días de invierno del año y tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella ya debería haber llegado sin embargo no estaba allí._

_Al fondo se comenzó a divisar una sombra que se acercaba a él y pensó que por fin había llegado y el corazón comenzó a acelerarsele. Cuando la figura comenzó vislumbrarse mejor, se percató de que no debía ser ella pues la sombra era más alta que ella y caminaba con paso firme y seguro. El hombre tenía el cabello rubio e iba vestido con un largo abrigo. Podría haber reconocido a aquella persona en cualquier parte. Era su sensei que se acercaba a el con una cara entre tristeza y preocupación. Una indicación más de su mal presentimiento._

_-Kakashi, traigo malas noticias, el grupo de ninjas que esperábamos, ha sido asaltado por el camino. Acabamos de recibir el aviso hace unos minutos, acabo de enviar un grupo para ir en su ayuda, pero tenemos entendido que están gravemente heridos. Tal vez debamos esperarnos lo peor- comenzó a decir el hombre al joven que a medida que iba escuchando cada vez se encontraba peor. Aunque no fueron hasta que oyó las últimas palabras que sintió que tenia ganas de vomitar.- Fueron asaltados por sorpresa debido a la nieve. Estaba en el grupo, pero no sabemos nada de ella. Esperamos que el grupo de ayuda la encuentren._

_Tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo del mareo, se encontraba mal. Podía caber la posibilidad de que ella hubiese muerto. Se encontraba fatal, ni en las misiones cuando su vida peligraba, se había sentido tan mal. Solo una vez anterior se había sentido tan desgraciado: Cuando supo que su padre se había suicidado. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, aún había esperanza; que no supiesen nada de ella no significa explicitamente que estuviese muerta, solo que no sabían donde estaba._

_Se levantó ayudado por la mano que le tendió su Sensei y juntos comenzaron a caminar._

_-Vayamos a la entrada a esperarlos_

_-si._

_Caminaron abriéndose paso entre las calles sepultadas de nieve hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la villa donde varios ninjas médicos esperaban a los posibles heridos para atenderlos cuanto antes. Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en horas y no habían llegado aún. El sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte tiñendo la nieve con sus rallos rojizos de atardecer. Era como si todo el cielo se compadeciese de ellos. Con los últimos rallos de sol unas figuras que corrían a toda prisa aparecieron en el horizonte._

_Habían llegado._

_En pocos minutos el caos se hizo en la entrada de la villa. Iban llegando ninjas cargando otros mal heridos. Algunos solo tenían algunas heridas y fracturas, otros estaban sin chakra y otros llegaban sin vida. Pero ella no aparecía. Y él se quedó allí inerte esperando. Por unos segundos había dejado de oír al resto de ninjas médicos que gritaban para poner orden, para únicamente oír el latido de su propio corazón. Una mano le tocó el hombro y lo despertó de aquel estado, para entonces el ruido se había alejado en dirección al hospital y solo quedaban los rastros de nieve manchada de sangre que conducían hasta el hospital._

_-Kakashi, uno de nuestros ninjas sigue allí buscándola. Al parecer eran más de 50 hombres y cuando los otros no pudieron aguantar más ella se los llevó de allí y después comenzó a luchar contra los otros. Volverá, estoy seguro. Sabes de primera mano que no es fácil de derrotar- aunque las palabras habían sonado claramente de consuelo, dichas por su Sensei sonaban altamente alentadoras y le dieron esperanza- Debo irme al hospital..._

_-Yo me quedo._

_-Bien_

_Se sentó en un banco pacientemente, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando, pero le parecían siglos. Después de un periodo de tiempo que no sabría especificar llegó una ninja médico que conocía perfectamente que se sentó a su lado, y le trajo algo de comer._

_-Ten Kakashi, no deberías enfriarte.- la muchacha de pelo castaño le tendió una sopa, una cuchara y una manta, pues comenzaba a bajar la temperatura._

_-Gracias._

_-Tranquilo estoy aquí para atenderla en cuanto llegue. Y además, espero contiguo para que no te aburras. _

_Los dos se taparon con la manta y Kakashi se quedó dormido, no supo del todo cierto cuantas horas, pero el cielo comenzaba a clarear cuando la chica le despertó._

_-Kakashi, han llegado- cerca de llegar a la puerta se acercaba un ninja cargando a la muchacha en brazos que desmayada se dejaba portar. Tenía todo el cuerpo manchado de sangre y múltiples heridas que al caer en la nieve, la teñían de rojo y apenas respiraba. Entre los dos ninjas la transportaron rápidamente hasta el hospital y el peliblanco les seguía por detrás, con el corazón en un puño, rezando al dios en el que nunca había creído._

_Ella entró en la sala donde muchos médicos estaban aguardando su llegada preparados para intervenir y de nuevo a él le tocó esperar fuera a que le dijesen algo. La luz roja se encendió y la cuenta atrás comenzó. Las manecillas del reloj hacían pasar los minutos y una hora después de la sala salió una médico para hablar con él._

_-¿Cómo esta Tsunade?_

_-No voy a mentirte, esta muy mal. Ha perdido mucha sangre y, por extraño que parezca, esta sin una gota de chakra. Cuando llegó apenas respiraba, porque se le habían encharcado los pulmones. Ahora la están estabilizando, pero no sabemos que puede pasar. Es posible que debamos esperarnos lo peor- dijo la rubia de forma maternal. Odiaba tener que decirle eso al joven después de todo lo que había cambiado con ella. Tras la muerte de su padre y la de Obito había cambiado mucho y era lógico, dos de las personas a las que les tenía más aprecio habían muerto y tenía miedo de que si volvía a cogerle aprecio a alguien más este también muriese. Como si estuviese maldito. Y por ello no se trataba con nadie más de lo justo y necesario. Pero cuando llegó ella esta hizo que volviese a ser el que era antes porque parecía imposible abatirla. Y ahora, la "maldición" se cernía también sobre ella._

_Kakashi estaba abatido, no podía más, se sentó, apoyó las manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar mientras la rubia se retiraba para dejarle su intimidad._

_Unos pasos al fondo del pasillo comenzaron a resonar por las estancias vacías. En pocos segundos el hombre estuvo a su lado con cara de preocupación. Era un hombre alto, de cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y varias cicatrices recientes que le recorrían la cara. Le reconoció enseguida._

_-Hola Shikaku_

_-¿como está?_

_-Mal, creen que lo más probable es que no sobreviva. Pero siguen ahí dentro intentando hacer algo- la cara de Shikaku se tornó sombría. No eran buenas noticias. Se sentó en el banco junto al chico y esperaron hasta que la luz se apagó y de nuevo volvió a salir Tsunade. Con el corazón latiendo y al borde de un ataque de nervios escucharon la respuesta final._

_-Lo ha conseguido. Ahora está débil y es mejor que descanse, pero mañana podréis venir a verla. Ahora id para casa, necesitaréis dormir, especialmente tú, Kakashi.- anunció sonriente sabiendo que les había devuelto prácticamente la vida. De nuevo la "maldición" había sido rota._

_Volvió a casa con los sentimientos a flor de piel pues en un día había perdido y recuperado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. En cuanto pudo apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada se qued´profundamente dormido._

_Al día siguiente se levantó tarde por la falta de sueño y fue al hospital donde encontró a la chica de cabello negro prácticamente recuperada en una de las habitaciones._

_-Kakashi, ¡que bien que hayas venido!- exclamó cuando le oyó entrar por la puerta de la habitación mientras alzaba los brazos para que la abrazase, gesto que él correspondió durante varios minutos, por un momento parecía que no iba a soltarla- Me vas a chafar, y ahora que estoy bien no sería conveniente_

_-Por un momento te creí muerta, así que ahora por el sufrimiento que me has causado, dejame abrazarte-contestó bromeando, después la soltó y la beso hasta que le falto el aliento. _

_-Lo siento, tuvimos un problemilla por el camino_

_-Ya me lo han contado. No te vuelvas a arriesgar tanto._

_-Bueno, en el momento uno nunca sabe... las circunstancias se dan como se dan... y normalmente habría podido hacerlo pero estaba un poco distraída y ya se sabe que estas cosas nunca van como las queremos... _

_-No podría soportar que te pasase algo, sí que deja de arriesgarte tanto..._

_-Esta bien- cedió al final sabiendo que en realidad no iba a hacerle caso y cuando supo que él iba a replicar le dio otro beso para callarlo- Me han dicho que está nevando. Debe ser muy bonito._

_-Es precioso, como si hubiesen estirado una manta blanca por encima del suelo._

_-Me encantaría poder verlo.- añadió sonriendo y abriendo los ojos como si pudiese ver._

_-Bueno tal vez no puedas verla, pero seguro que la puedes sentir mejor que nadie. Ven, vamos a fuera.- le costó más de lo que pensaba convencerla, pero cuando la enfermera comprobó que se recuperaba más rápido de lo normal y favorablemente incluso ella la animó a salir a ver la nieve. Con ayuda de Kakashi se vistió casi por primera vez bien abrigada y fueron hasta su lugar favorito._

_Ella allí mismo, se agacho y se sacó los guantes para tocar la nieve esponjosa y fría. Nunca había visto nevar ni había visto nieve, no solo porque no podía verla sino porque jamás había permanecido largo tiempo en una zona donde nevase en invierno. De repente conmovido por la actitud de la chica Kakashi comenzó a hablar._

_-Podrías cambiarte de ojos, seguro que es posible, al fin y al cabo yo tengo el ojo de Obito._

_-Mis ojos son demasiado especiales como para ir deshaciéndome de ellos por ahí, ya lo sabes. Además así es como me ha ido la vida, no ver, es parte de lo que soy, en realidad probablemente si me cambiase los ojos no sabría vivir con ellos. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ser ciega._

_-lo que dices suena paradójico._

_-Pero es la verdad._

_Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Después de tantos nervios necesitaban una buena dosis de calma y tranquilidad para recuperarse. Lo que más le convenía era asentar la cabeza, tal vez comprarse una casa, dejar la vida ninja… y quien sabe, formar una familia. Y por algún motivo, viéndola allí disfrutar como una niña de la nieve, la vio, vio esa familia._

_-Cásate conmigo. _

Recordar aquellos momentos felices le sentaron como una patada en los riñones. Aunque había sido uno de los días más largos y duros de su vida también lo recordaba como una experiencia positiva que le había enseñado mucho, además la felicidad que había sentido después al saber que ella vivía, no había sido capaz de recuperarla. Cerró los ojos para desvanecer aquellos pensamientos que le turbaban la mente y sacó su querido libro para intentar distraerse. Pero no tenia ganas de leer, siquiera quería saber como terminaba el libro, saber si el protagonista finalmente conseguiría lo que quería. Nada. En ese momento tampoco podía leer. ¿que le estaba ocurriendo?

XxXxXxXxXxX

La casa seguía exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Nada había cambiado a excepción de las fotos de familia que habían aumentado con los años y el crecimiento de Shikamaru. El aroma familiar de la casa le trajo cientos de recuerdos. Si, todos estaba exactamente igual. Incluso podía notar que el ambiente familiar y acogedor que se desprendía eran el mismo. Nada había cambiado y aquella sensación le agradaba.

-Es un placer tenerte por aquí de nuevo Chisame. ¿Quieres un poco de té?- comentó Yoshino distrayendola de sus pensamientos. Había salido de la cocina con el delantal puesto y la tetera en la mano, en aquella situación aunque hubiese declinado la propuesta al final ella habría hecho el té de todos modos y le habría obligado a beber, así que optó por aceptar con agrado.

-Ven. Pasa a la sala, imagino que si has venido es para tratar temas importantes.- Chisame y Shikaku pasaron a la sala a esperar a que su querida esposa les trajese el té. Jamás se les ocurriría comenzar a hablar sin ella, e lo contrario después se pondría hecha una fiera por excluirla e la conversación. Cuando llegó sirvió con notable habilidad y Chisame comenzó a hablar.

-En realidad tan solo había venido a saludar después de tanto tiempo. Pero se perfectamente de que tema queréis hablarme- el silencio se hizo en la sala durante unos segundos, ninguno sabía como comenzar la conversación y Chisame intentando desviar el tema y rompiendo el ambiente de tensión fue la primera en hablar.- Veo que sigues jugando al Shogi

-En realidad, no. Esa partida es de Shikamaru

-Hace poco le vi. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez...

-Demasiado diría yo. Dentro de poco se irá con esa muchacha y me dejará sola con él- comentó Yoshino divertida y a su vez con aire de nostalgia por el pasado. Era cierto, su pequeño había crecido muy rápido convirtiéndose en un hombre y un ninja formidables. Estaba muy orgullosa de él.

-Temari es buena chica, os lo aseguro. La conozco bien. Fui su Sensei cuando ella todavía era un niña.- la defendió la pelinegra ante los padres de Shikamaru. En aquel momento se sintió como una madre que intenta convencer a los padres del joven que ella es el mejor partido para su hijo. Parecía salido de una telenovela barata.

-Si. No lo dudamos. Pero que ni se piense que se llevará a mi hijo a Sunagakure.

-Cielo, deja que hagan lo que quieran.

-Ni hablar Shukaku. Además todavía no hay nada seguro, solo hablamos con conjeturas. - Yoshino había comenzado a sacar ese genio que la caracterizaba de ama de casa que nadie era capaz de contradecir, bien por miedo o por carácter.

-No estaría yo tan segura. En realidad no me extrañaría que se estuviesen reconciliando.- comentó Chisame riéndose sabiendo la conversación que había tenido con Temari.

-No se que decirte Chisame, en temas de adolescentes prefiero no saber cuanto sabe, pero con referencia al amor, está todavía muy verde y no se entera de nada. Créeme, se de lo que hablo.

-Yo también pero ye he alentado a Temari, así que si Shikamaru no se ha enterado ya de que le gusta Temari y viceversa se enterara dentro de poco.- ambas hablaban del tema como si todos supiesen lo que sucedía entre los dos jóvenes y aunque en parte era así, ellos eran los que no se percataban de lo que sucedía. Toda la villa se llenaba de murmuros por la joven pareja y sin embargo ellos parecían ciegos a las obviedades. Shikaku se las quedó un minuto mirando en silencio, sin participar en la conversación y se dio cuenta de que por un momento el tiempo había retrocedido cinco años y todo volvía a ser como antes. Aunque no quería romper ese ambiente de paz y naturalidad sentía que debía hacerlo, los temas de importancia no podían demorar más.

-Chisame, porque estás aquí.

-Ya lo he dicho quería visitaros.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Y tú sabes la respuesta perfectamente.

-No me parece bien lo que estás haciendo. Aquel ninja no tenía porque morir...

-Ni esta villa tiene que tratarme como un parásito. ¿Qué les he hecho yo? Nada, he llegado y ya desde el primer momento han comenzado a seguirme. Estoy convencida de que siquiera a Akatsuki los tratáis así aquí.

-La última vez que te marchaste, no cometiste precisamente buenas acciones. Es lógico que Hokage-sama tomase precauciones contigo. Y no iba tan desencaminada teniendo en cuenta ahora que sabemos porque has venido.

-Pues te voy a decir la verdad Shikaku. No es cierto que viniese con malas intenciones desde un comienzo. Yo tan solo había venido por que había llegado a mis oídos noticias de que el Jinchuriki de Kyubi no era capaz de controlarlo. Quería ayudar, pero después de como he sido tratada creo que ha llegado el momento de vengarme.- explicó Chismae claramente alterada. Se había puesto de pie y gesticulaba mucho mientras intentaba explicarse lo más claramente posible. Pero al decir las últimas palabras sus ojos que últimamente llevaba destapados cambiaron a un tono dorado y su voz se tornó más sombría.

-La venganza no lleva a ninguna parte Chisame creí habértelo enseñado bien hace 15 años.

-También me enseñaste que el rencor no debe recordarse y yo percibo mucho rencor hacia mi en los habitantes de esta villa. De lo contrario no me habrían tratado como un paria.

-Parad de discutir. Esta conversación no va a llegar a ninguna parte.- intervino Yoshino que se había mantenido al margen todo el rato, mas al ver a su marido, que acostumbraba a mantener siempre la calma, alterado, se percató de que la conversación iba a terminar mal y sin llegar a ninguna solución decidió frenarla ahora que todavía estaba a tiempo- Chisame, lo que Shikaku quiere decir, es que nos has decepcionado con estas últimas acciones.

-A mi me han decepcionado todos, pero ¿que le voy ha hacer? Así es la vida. Al parecer aquí soy la única culpable, todos vosotros sois unos santos.- acto seguido Chisame desapareció en arena como de costumbre dejando como único rastro de su paso el habitual montoncito de arena. La pareja estaba no solo decepcionada por su actitud sino por haberse tenido que enfadar con ella, pero sentían que era importante decírselo.

Después de barrer la arena del salón para que nadie se enteras de lo que allí había sucedido ambos continuaron con sus respectivos quehaceres.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Había logrado atraparla finalmente, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer de cansancio, las piernas apenas le respondían y sus pulmones gritaban de dolor por la fata de aire, pero aún así obligó a sus piernas a seguir moviéndose hasta ella y a sus pulmones seguir cogiendo aire. Cuando llegó hasta ella no la vio más que de espaldas, inerte, sin poder moverse a causa del _jutsu_ que había empleado para detenerla, pero supo que estaba llorando cuando vio las gotas salinas que habían caído y mojado el suelo. Se apresuró ha dejarla en libertad esperando que no echase a correr.

Al cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente y estando detrás de ella pudo comprender por primera vez como debía sentirse Temari, pudo apreciar el daño que debía haberle hecho cuando sin apenas preocuparse le había dicho que no era posible que ellos fueran novios. Y los recuerdos pasaron fugazmente por su mente.

_-¿Y ahora de que te ríes bebé llorón?_

_-Nada, de algo gracioso que ha dicho mi madre esta mañana sobre nosotros_

_-¿A si? ¿El que?_

_-Que tu y yo éramos novios; ¿Qué tontería verdad? ¿Cómo vamos a ser novios? Que disparate…-soltó sin pensar riéndose. Mientras lo decía pudo ver como la cara sonriente de ella se transformaba en una extraña mueca que no sabría identificar que significaba y como aquellos brillantes ojos se apagaban. No lo demostraba a simple vista pero pudo identificar que algo dentro de ella no estaba bien y quiso abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo ella pareció recuperarse con una risa forzada._

Y entonces sintiéndose el hombre más ruin de la historia la abrazó por la cintura. Por fin pudo comprender que realmente ella le quería o que, por lo menos, le había querido hasta que se había comportado como un idiota. Por unos segundos ella no reaccionó, aunque ya no estaba atada por el _jutsu_, se quedó quieta, seguía llorando en silencio. Se acercó a su oreja y murmuró en ella

-Perdoname Temari. Por favor

Shikamaru pensó que la había fastidiado, que ya nada sería como antes, que ella le odiaba pues no reaccionaba a su forma de pedirle perdón, pero cuando estaba por soltarla ella dejó la bolsa de viaje caer al suelo y se giró en sus brazos para abrazarlo también a él y acurrucarse en su fornido pecho para esconder las lágrimas que no podía retener. En ese momento Shikamaru pudo apreciar la diferencia de altura entre ellos y sonrió por dentro al darse cuenta de que cuando conoció a Temari esta era más alta que él, y ahora le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Temari, su pelo siempre olía de forma especial, un olor que le daba la calma total, pero no supo si por el efecto del shampoo o bien por el propio efecto de Temari. Mientras cavilaba dentro de su mente. La rubia se separó un poco de él y para amainar el momento comenzó a hablar.

-Shikamaru, ¿cómo es posible? cuando te conocí no eras más que un crío más bajo que yo y ahora me sacas prácticamente una cabeza. Creo que me he encogido- y allí estaba ella, la Temari de siempre, de la cual , y ahora si lo sabía con certeza, se había enamorado. La única capaz de imaginar que ella había encogido para evitar decir que él había crecido y había dejado de ser el bebé llorón. La quería estaba seguro. Osadamente la volvió a coger de la cintura y la trajo hacia si para, sin permiso alguno, robarle un apasionado beso, que ella correspondió. Cuando los dos se separaron Temari alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada, no tan fuerte como las auténticas suyas pero suficiente para alertarle de que no podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Shikamaru sonrió entendiendo el mensaje que ella claramente le había enviado y esperó tocándose la mejilla por el picor. Acto seguido Temari volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Temari. Te Quiero.

-Lo se...- murmuró finalmente intentando retener de nuevo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mas en esta ocasión de felicidad.

-No te marches aún a Suna, por favor.

-Tengo que irme, mis hermanos me están esperando

-Pues enviamos una carta diciendo que aún te quedas unos días

-No. Quiero quedarme Shikamaru, de verdad. Pero debo ir con mis hermanos, tengo una responsabilidad que atender, soy la embajadora de Suna. Y ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí- le explicó sonriente, no quería marcharse, en realidad quería seguir abrazada a él como en ese momento eternamente, pero debía marcharse. Únicamente su sonrisa fue necesaria para convencerlo, después de todo habría hecho cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero vuelve pronto.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto me sea posible.- dicho esto Temari recogió su bolsa, se echó a la espalda también su abanico gigante que había permanecido todo el rato en el suelo y le dio otro beso estratégico a Shikamaru que le dejó sin aliento. Esperaba que con aquel último beso la esperara hasta que volviese y así fue al terminar, Shikamaru deseaba seguir saboreando esos labios de miel que no podía comparar con ningunos otros de los que había probado.

Cuando Temari hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta para salir hacia el bosque comenzó a sentirse mal por dentro pues la verdadera razón por la que se iba era otra que la que le había dicho a Shikamru. En realidad se marchaba por él. Para comprobar si realmente la quería o no. Era famosa en toda la villa la actitud de Shikamaru hacia las mujeres y en parte eso la asustaba, tenía miedo que una vez la hubiese tenido entre sus brazos la dejase igual que a todas las otras. Tenía miedo que solo le hubiese dicho que la quería para conseguirla en ese momento, por ello había decidido ir a Suna, porque si él la seguía esperando hasta que volviera eso le indicaría que realmente la quería.

Aunque lo hacía por la seguridad de su propio corazón que, habitualmente, era lo más importante para ella no podía evitar sentirse mal por estar engañando a Shikamaru. Pero demasiados hombres la habían engañado ya para volver a actuar a ciegas con él. Se fiaba de Shikamaru, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo a ser rechazada. Era lo mejor para los dos.

Shikamaru se quedó parado con la mirada fija en el horizonte por donde desapareció ella entre las sombra, rogando para que estas le protegiesen durante el camino, y después se acercó hasta la caseta cercana en donde se daban los partes de entrada y salida de la villa para recogerlos y entregárselos a Tsunade. Allí estaban sentados Izumo y Kotetsu que habían observado atentamente la escena por no tener nada más interesante que hacer, al verlo venir pusieron unas caras burlonas y comenzaron ha hablarle de lo sucedido a pocos metros de allí.

-Vaya Shikamaru, veo que no te nadas con chiquitas, vaya partido has ido a cazar esta vez.

-No digas tonterías Kotetsu

-No son tonterías, Kotetsu tiene razón. Temari es un pez gordo no como las otras chicas con las que acostumbras a estar. Y dinos, ¿que tal es ella?

-Sois peores que las viejas cotillas de la villa, anda id a divertiros con otra cosa- les dijo burlándose sabiendo que ellos también estaban de broma más o menos.

-¿qué queréis que hagamos nosotros si nos montáis estas escenitas aquí mismo, delante de la paradita?

-Anda, dadme los partes que se lo llevaré a Tsunade ya que voy para allí.

-¿sabes que después te hará hacer otro viaje para recoger los de última tarde no?

-Si, pero que más da, tengo que ir a verla de todos modos- contestó sin preocuparse demasiado, los otros dos se miraron cómplices observando el cambio que había dado Shiakamaru, en otra ocasión se habría ido directamente a ver a Hokage-sama para ahorrarse trabajo. Estaba contento, podía observarse claramente, tal vez si que estuviese enamorado de la embajadora de Suna pensaron mientras el otro se iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la residencia principal de los Hokages para continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

**Una vez más, otro capitulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado  
**

**Este se que me ha quedado un poco extraño **

**pero creo que era necesario para terminar bien la serie xD**

**Ya falta muy poquito para terminar la historia ^^**

**Espero con entusiasmo vuestros comentarios =]**

**así que por favor dejádmelos!**


End file.
